Misión: Maternidad
by Legan Hanazono
Summary: Nuestras asesinas favoritas se enfrentan a algo que es nuevo para ellas, a algo que podría ser su mayor reto y que sin duda será una misión difícil de lograr: la maternidad. Serie de one-shots sobre las parejas de Akuma no Riddle y su vida como madres, todo gracias a la magia del yuri.
1. Un cuento antes de dormir

**Un cuento antes de dormir. **

Hace mucho tiempo, en una tierra lejana existían dos reinos: el reino del Sol y el reino de la Luna, esos reinos eran gobernados por reyes sabios pero muy orgullosos los cuales eran enemigos desde tiempos inmemorables; cada reino tenía un solo heredero, para la tierra del Sol existía un príncipe gallardo con una sonrisa tan hermosa que se decía que cuando sonreía salía el sol, su galanura y su bien formado cuerpo le daban un aire protector, su mirada seria pero a la vez gentil, su cabello pelirrojo alborotado que asimilaba una melena… todo en él era perfecto: valiente, fuerte, elegante y noble como un león, así era el príncipe del reino del Sol; por otro lado el reino de la Luna tenía como heredera a una preciosa princesa, su piel era tan blanca que brillaba como la luna y su cabello azul como el cielo, su belleza divina no tenia comparación, de apariencia frágil y personalidad dulce su trato era suave y amable, su sonrisa podía iluminar el corazón de quien la viera, se decía que no importaba el lugar en el que la princesa estuviera siempre se escuchaban miles de trompetas angelicales tocando una canción solo para ella… todo en ella era perfecto: pequeña, tierna y frágil, así era la princesa del reino de la Luna.

Aquellos príncipes no entendían las razones del por qué existía odio en esa tierra, pero para su desgracia no podían cambiar las cosas, aún no, eran muy jóvenes y el poder que tenían era limitado por lo que lo único que podían hacer era seguir obedeciendo las reglas impuestas por sus padres; todos sabían perfectamente que ni el Sol ni la Luna podía estar juntos, sus desafortunados destinos no estaban conectados, pero lo maravilloso del destino es su naturaleza caprichosa uniendo a aquellos que tal vez nunca deberían estarlo pero que están predestinados a amarse.

Un buen día los herederos se encontraban en un lugar llamado Edén ninguno tenía idea de la existencia del otro fue hasta que el día se ocultaba y la noche salía que los dos príncipes se encontraron, en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron ninguno de los dos quiso separarse del otro como dicen fue amor a primera vista, se acercaron y al juntar sus manos lo supieron su destino era amarse no odiarse

-Mi princesa se supone que debo odiarte, toda mi vida me han educado para acabar contigo pero no puedo, no podría terminar con este amor tan puro-

-Querido príncipe juro por lo más sagrado que no importa lo que pase no renunciaré a este amor, no renunciaré a ti-

Los príncipes no aceptaban su fatal destino, no querían estar separados por el odio de sus respectivos padres así con un beso sellaron un pacto de amor que no solo los salvaría a ellos sino a sus reinos, después de eso decidieron pasar cada noche amándose en secreto en aquel lugar teniendo a las estrellas del cielo, a la noche y al amanecer como únicos testigos de ese amor profundo y puro.

Los reyes comenzaron a notar algo raro en sus respectivos hijos: la música de la princesa Luna sonaba con más intensidad por sentirse amada y el príncipe Sol sonreía radiantemente cada mañana porque pasaba su vida al lado de su amada, así que mandaron a espiar a los príncipes y descubrieron aquel amor

-Esto es inaceptable, debo terminar con eso, no permitiré traición alguna y menos si se trata de mi hijo, esto debe terminar… ¡GUARDIAS!- una misma orden era emitida por los dos reinos: acabar con el amor impuro de esos jóvenes; ignorando completamente lo que pasaba los príncipes disfrutaban de su amor cuando de repente a lo lejos del Edén se observaban dos ejércitos, uno buscaba matar al príncipe Sol y el otro matar a la princesa Luna, los amantes se levantaron y con horror miraban esa escena

-Debes huir inmediatamente princesa, no dejare que corras riesgo alguno, esta es mi guerra no la tuya-

-No creas que te dejaré solo en esto, si nuestro amor es de verdad podremos contra esto, nunca te abandonaré-

Abrazándose fuertemente el uno del otro decididos a luchar contra esos ejércitos se separaron y antes de comenzar a pelear se miraron una última vez y dijeron:

-Te amo mi princesa-

-Y yo a ti Chitaru-san-

-Chitaru-san-

-Chitaru-san-

-Hey Chitaru despierta-

Una pelirroja comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos y frotándoselos con sus manos pudo al fin despertar, buscó rápidamente a la dueña de esa dulce voz y mirando hacia arriba sus preciosos ojos esmeralda encontraron unos hermosos ojos dorados que le sonreían

-Buenos días Chitaru-san o mejor dicho buenas noches por lo que veo tu lectura es bastante interesante- una joven peli azul soltaba una pequeña risa al haber encontrado a su amada en un profundo sueño

-No estaba dormida, solo imaginaba la historia- Namatame Chitaru se encontraba recostada en el enorme sofá e incorporándose rápidamente comenzó a estirarse para reanimarse –además dentro de poco iremos a dormir y estaba buscando la historia para esta noche, no puedo dejar a mi pequeño sin su cuento- Kirigaya Hitsugi quien había dejado ya de ser una niña para convertirse en una mujer y próximamente en madre tomaba asiento en aquel sofá, de la apariencia infantil de la peli azul no quedaba nada ahora solo podía verse a una mujer hermosa que vivía su sueño: estar al lado de su amada Chitaru.

La pelirroja se acercó a Hitsugi y la miró con ternura por fin tenía lo que tanto había deseado: estar al lado de su pequeña Kirigaya, no más venganza, no más asesinatos, no más dolor, no más muerte… solo ellas dos y en unos cuantos meses ellos tres; Chitaru con mucho cuidado se recostó en las piernas de la oji dorada y acercándose a su vientre comenzó a hablar

-Hola allí adentro ¿Cómo estas pequeño? No sabes lo feliz que soy, gracias por existir, tú y tu mami son lo más valioso para mí y créeme siempre los protegeré y amaré… es una promesa- levantó su mirada para encontrarse con el tierno y sonrojado rostro de su amada Hitsugi quien deposito un dulce beso en su pelirroja

\- Te amo Chitaru-

-Y yo te amo a ti Hitsugi-

-Bueno y dime qué historia fue la que elegiste-

-Una que se parece a la nuestra, se trata de dos reinos que…-

La felicidad de aquella pareja no podía compararse con nada en el mundo, por fin Hitsugi y Chitaru podían vivir su amor, habían luchado tanto por eso que por fin la vida las recompensaba al formar una familia, aunque hubiesen nacido para odiarse su destino era el amor… y eso era precisamente lo que harían amarse por siempre y para siempre sin miedo a nada.

* * *

-Chitaru-san ¿Cómo imaginas que será nuestro hijo?-

-No lo sé, me gustaría que fuera lindo, tierno y adorable como lo eres tú Hitsugi-

-Yo creo que será hermoso, valiente y noble como tú... además tiene a Chitaru-san como mamá eso significa que sin duda será una excelente persona-

-También por ti será una buena persona y un aficionado de los osos de felpa-

* * *

_Hola de nuevo a todo el fandom de Akuma no Riddle \n_n/ es un placer volver a escribir un fanfic, pido disculpas por haber tardado de más en escribir esto pero algunos problemas me lo impidieron llevándome a un tipo de crisis personal pero he salido de eso victorioso y con muchísimas ideas para escribir. He querido comenzar con estos one-shots tal vez guiado por un ataque masivo de ternura (o de locura), podrían parecer raros ya que la lógica y la biología nos dicen que esto no se puede pero existe una fuerza capaz de todo: la fuerza del Yuri! xD así que les pido una oportunidad, espero de verdad no decepcionar con esta historia… además creo que no soy el único al que le gustaría saber cómo sería la vida de nuestras asesinas favoritas desenvolviéndose como mamás xD _

_Antes de crear confusiones o algo así quiero aclarar que estas historias son mucho tiempo después de los acontecimientos de la Clase Negra, por lo tanto imaginemos a las chicas un poco más maduras y "diferentes" _

_Sin más que decir, muchas gracias por leer, los reviews como saben siempre son bien recibidos pues me ayudan a crecer como escritor (además de que ahí pueden expresarse con total libertad) _

_Saludos, un abrazo y que la fuerza los acompañe /(n_n)/_

_Legan Hanazono…_

_PD: en verdad mil perdones por tardar tanto en volver a escribir._


	2. Canción de cuna

**Canción de cuna. **

Una joven mujer se levantaba de su cama, era casi media noche y el sueño la había abandonado, se encontraba intranquila pues una tormenta amenazaba lo que sería una buena noche para descansar, las nubes comenzaban a juntarse en el cielo impidiendo el paso de la luz de luna esto hizo que la joven de cabello azul se pusiera alerta, sin hacer ningún ruido abandonó aquella cama para dirigirse a la ventana y mirar al cielo, dejó escapar un ligero suspiro de molestia

-No tardara mucho… maldito clima- sin decir más Azuma Tokaku salió de aquella habitación solo para dirigirse a otra con mucho sigilo entró a ese otro cuarto y sonrió al ver que había llegado a tiempo, caminó hasta llegar a una cuna donde un pequeño bebé dormía plácidamente ignorando que pronto su sueño se vería interrumpido por la naturaleza, Tokaku miró con ternura a ese pequeño –jamás creí que amaría a alguien… pero ahora mírame- gracias a su pasado como asesina la joven de azulados ojos poseía habilidades únicas por lo que de inmediato se percató del drástico cambio de la noche, la tormenta al fin había llegado: gotas de lluvia golpeaban los cristales y el viento soplaba fuerte, el bebé Azuma comenzó a moverse ligeramente por el ruido que provenía del exterior, con mucha delicadeza la peli azul tomó a su hijo en brazos arrullándolo para calmarlo y que volviera a dormir, caminó por la habitación perdida viendo a ese niño –sigo sin creer que al fin tengo una familia, un hogar, un hijo… no sé cómo podría agradecerle todo esto- Tokaku nunca había sido el tipo de persona que demostrara sus sentimientos, pero ese pequeño lograba derretir el frío corazón de la peli azul, muy suavemente la oji azul depositó un beso en la frente de su niño y éste sintiendo la calidez de su madre sonrió –en verdad eres muy lindo… eres idéntico a ella… en especial tu sonrisa- después de un rato de estar en los protectores brazos de su madre Tokaku volvió a recostarlo en su cuna para así ir a descansar, el tierno bebito volvía a dormir plácidamente sin importarle ya el ruido del exterior, se sentía seguro y nada podría cambiar eso… excepto una tormenta eléctrica que amenazaban con desatar toda su furia en ese preciso momento.

¡BROOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BROOM! La potencia del sonido de aquel trueno hizo retumbar las ventanas de la casa y la luz de los relámpagos iluminó toda la habitación –no, no, no, no por favor no llo…- la suplica había llegado demasiado tarde, por más que la peli azul suplicó ese niño dejó salir el miedo que tenia con un llanto, los gritos y los sollozos no paraban al igual que sus lagrimas, rápidamente Azuma volvió a tomar entre sus brazos a su heredero y arrullándolo trataba de calmarlo –shhh ya tranquilo, shhh no pasa nada- ninguna de esas palabras parecían consolar al pequeño, la peli azul no sabía qué hacer, la tormenta parecía no tener fin y el llanto de su hijo parecía incontrolable hasta que una idea llegó a su mente… suspiró resignada y un leve sonrojo apareció en su cara –no tengo otra opción… aaah demonios ya que- respiró profundamente, cerró sus ojos y… comenzó a cantar.

Era una tradicional canción de cuna o al menos eso intentaba pues la peli azul cantaba fragmentos de varias canciones, la voz de Tokaku no era la más afinada pero estaba cantando con el corazón para tranquilizar a su bebé y al parecer eso estaba funcionando, en cuanto comenzó a escuchar la melodía que provenía de su madre el pequeño poco a poco dejó de gritar, las lagrimas y sollozos seguían ahí pero ya no con la misma intensidad, caminando por la habitación y tarareando una tonada tranquila la peli azul calmaba a su niño, la tormenta poco a poco iba terminando y con eso el sufrimiento y la intranquilidad, el cansancio comenzaba a apoderarse de los dos Azuma por lo que la oji azul se dirigió a un pequeño sofá que había en la habitación para descansar, dejó caer su pesado cuerpo dándose cuenta que la tormenta por fin había pasado –vaya, al fin se terminó ahora podemos descansar- con una mirada dulce y una sonrisa jamás vista en Azuma Tokaku volteó a ver a su tierno hijo –tranquilo mi vida, ya no tienes de que preocuparte todo está bien, descansa ya nada podrá perturbar tu sueño… sueña bonito porque yo aquí te cuido… siempre te protegeré, no tienes que temer mientras yo esté contigo nada malo te pasará… tú y tu madre son lo más importante para mí y juro que siempre los protegeré… mi pequeño, te amo- y dándole un beso en la frente abrazó más hacia ella al bebé, suspirando al mismo tiempo madre e hijo por fin descansaban.

En la puerta de la habitación se encontraba una linda pelirroja que no había sido notada por ninguno de los dos Azuma, Ichinose Haru había estado observando aquella escena que la conmovió totalmente, en cuanto comenzó la tormenta despertó sólo para ir con su hijo y cuidarlo pero rápidamente notó la ausencia de su amada -¿a dónde pudo haber ido Tokaku?- se mostró sorprendida al encontrarla precisamente en la habitación del bebé, su corazón se iluminó al ver aquella escena: Tokaku protegiendo a su heredero de cualquier peligro, sonriendo y comportándose de una manera tan dulce pero de improviso aquella escena tan adorable daba paso a un pequeño drama todo gracias a la naturaleza, estaba dispuesta a intervenir pero algo la detuvo y ese algo fue la canción de Tokaku, jamás había visto esa actitud en la peli azul, tan maternal, tan gentil, tan tierna no podía entrometerse en ese vinculo que habían creado los dos Azuma por lo que Haru se limitó a simplemente observar aquella escena que parecía un regalo de la vida –Tokaku-san en verdad eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, nunca podré agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí- ese era el pensamiento que se apoderó de la mente de la pelirroja al escuchar la promesa que Tokaku había hecho con su pequeño hijo; al ver que los dos dormían profundamente en aquel sofá se acercó, los cubrió con una manta y dándoles un beso se recostó a su lado –los amo… dulces sueños-

Por fin la tormenta terminaba, la noche volvía a estar en calma y en aquel sofá descansaban dos sonrientes soles y una guardiana que protegería por siempre la sonrisa y la luz de esos soles que habían cambiado su vida derritiendo su frío corazón y llenándolo de amor.

* * *

-Tokaku-san no sabía que cantabas-

-Espera un momento ¿estuviste espiándonos durante la tormenta?-

-Etto… juro que iba a ayudarte es solo que…-

-Y yo que creía que eras una irresponsable que no se preocupaba por su hijo-

-¡TOKAKU-SAN! Haru iba a ayudar pero… pero… te veías tan adorable… y lo tenías bajo control y… ¡no soy una irresponsable!-

* * *

_Hola a todos /(n_n)/ para redimirme por mi tardanza en escribir he decidido publicar dos capítulos de esta historia, una disculpa si me he pasado de ternura o dulzura pero ¿Qué puedo decir? Creo que ese será el estilo de este fanfic xD así que prepárense ;) _

_Muchas gracias por leer y de nuevo pido una oportunidad para este fanfic, los reviews como de costumbre son aceptados._

_Nos estamos leyendo ;) que la fuerza los acompañe… un abrazo._

_Hanazono fuera _


	3. Regalo Sorpresa

**Regalo Sorpresa. **

-¿Estás segura de esto hermana? ¿No crees que estamos exagerando?-

-Ay hermanito por favor, no seas un aguafiestas, es una idea simplemente grandiosa, además estoy segura que a mamá le encantará… así que solo por hoy deja ya esa actitud aburrida ¿quieres?-

-¡Oye! No soy un aguafiestas ni mucho menos soy aburrido… es solo… que… creo que me vería como un tonto con esto-

-No más de lo normal jajaja… ok, ok no pongas esa cara era una broma… mira haz esto por mamá ¿si? Queremos sorprenderla y hacer de este día algo especial… vamos hermanito, es su cumpleaños-

Era sábado por la mañana, muy de mañana, el sol tenía un par de horas de haber salido y dos pequeños hermanos ya planeaban la sorpresa perfecta para su querida madre pero tenían un problema: sus ideas eran tan diferentes que no podían llegar a un acuerdo.

En apariencia idénticos los mellizos Hanabusa eran totalmente diferentes en cuanto a su personalidad: el sucesor de la familia de modales refinados y amante de las fiestas de té, era elegante, reservado y tímido, demasiado tímido por lo que parecía ser alguien frágil en cambio la pequeña heredera de trato algo rudo y amante de los deportes acuáticos, era intempestiva, hiperactiva y extrovertida por lo que daba la apariencia de ser alguien fuerte; esos hermanos eran totalmente opuestos pero eso era precisamente lo que los unía… eso y un amor exagerado por los patos de hule.

-¡Somos unos genios!- una entusiasta niña gritaba de emoción por toda la habitación pues por fin después de un largo rato, ella y su hermano habían llegado a un acuerdo; mirándose una vez más en el espejo de su habitación, un sonrojado niño veía con sorpresa su reflejo

-Somos un par de locos, eso es lo que somos… ¡ay! Sigo sin creer que me hayas convencido de esto-

-Por favor, no está tan mal, te aseguro que funcionará y lo más importante haremos a mamá muy feliz-

-Bien, solo porque es mamá lo haré… pero recuerda que después de esto cumplirás tu promesa y tendremos nuestra fiesta de té-

-Sí, sí lo que digas, ahora debemos apresurarnos e ir a la cocina, nos están esperando-

Con mucho sigilo, los dos niños se dirigieron a la cocina de aquella mansión, para ellos todo este asunto del regalo sorpresa lo estaban llevando como si se tratase de una misión especial, su imaginación los estaba llevando a volverse ninjas, tan perdidos iban en su juego que no habían notado que habían llegado ya a su destino, solo una dulce voz los hizo salir de su mundo

-Ara… pero ¿Qué es lo que veo? ¿Acaso son dos adorables patitos?-

La elegante risa de Hanabusa Sumireko hizo sonrojar a sus hijos, la peli naranja no podía creer lo que veía, al parecer no era la única que quería sorprender a su amada Banba Mahiru

-¿Qué te parece madre? Personalmente creo que lucimos genial-

-Sigo creyendo que estas exagerando-

-De nuevo con esa actitud hermanito… y después no quieres que te diga que eres un aburrido-

-¡Porque no lo soy!-

-Si lo eres-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-¡Basta! No más peleas niños por favor… este es un día especial y no debemos arruinarlo, prometan que se portaran bien y sobre todo no pelearan-

-Perdona madre, juramos solemnemente que por hoy no pelearemos- llevando su mano al corazón y cerrando los ojos, al unísono los mellizos hicieron esa tregua, de nuevo la chica con los ojos de cielo sonrió y acercándose a sus herederos los abrazó y besó tiernamente

-Muy bien, esa es la actitud, ahora por fin podremos trabajar en la sorpresa de este año- guiñándoles un ojo Sumireko tomó tres delantales, una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en el rostro de los pequeños, la peli naranja sacó varios ingredientes y utensilios de cocina poniéndolos sobre la mesa, los tres Hanabusa se miraron, sonrieron y gritaron emocionados

-¡PASTELILLOS!-

El plan era el siguiente: los tres cocinarían diversos postres para festejar y agasajar a Mahiru por su cumpleaños, tendrían un día de campo y así festejarían a la mujer que más amaban; simple, tierno y dulce así sería el regalo sorpresa. Los Hanabusa en verdad ponían todo su esfuerzo y corazón en crear esos platillos, los niños seguían cada instrucción que su madre les decía y ponían especial atención a los detalles, y gracias a las lecciones de cocina que Sumireko había tomado tiempo atrás su técnica era casi profesional por lo que fue una tarea fácil y con los "ayudantes" que tenía el cocinar se volvió algo aun más placentero: un dulce aroma en el ambiente, cocinar para los que amaba y pasar tiempo de calidad con sus hijos ¿Qué más podía pedir?

-Bien, hemos terminado ahora solo falta llevar esto al horno y en unos minutos estarán listos-

-¡YAY!-

-Fueron de mucha ayuda mis pequeños en verdad tienen un talento natural para cocinar… sabía que no habían heredado mi encanto solamente-

-Me alegra saber que te hemos ayudado querida madre, ahora solo queda esperar a que los pastelillos estén listos y que mamá despierte-

-Cierto, ya es algo tarde y mamá aún no despierta ¿Por qué será?-

-No se preocupen por eso, mamá tardará un rato más en despertar… ayer en verdad que termino agotada-

-¿uh? ¿A qué te refieres?-

Una muy sonrojada Sumireko se regañaba internamente al haber hablado de más, sus hijos eran aun muy pequeños e inocentes para entender esa frase y por supuesto no iba a explicarles a lo que se refería

-Etto… cambiemos de tema ¿quieren?-

Los mellizos no insistieron en aquello y rápidamente perdieron el interés, hablaron de lo bien que olían los pastelillos, de cómo sorprenderían a la peli plateada y Sumireko les contó algunas historias de los cumpleaños pasados y cómo los habían celebrado, entonces llevados por el pasado y la curiosidad una pregunta se apoderó de ellos

-Madre, dinos ¿Cómo se conocieron tú y mamá?-

-¡Kyaaa! Esa es una idea maravillosa, anda cuéntanos-

Hanabusa Sumireko palideció ante aquella pregunta y sintió pánico, no quería mentir acerca de cómo se conocieron Mahiru y ella pero tampoco podía decirles la verdad ¿Qué diría? En nuestra juventud fuimos asesinas y nos conocimos en un grupo donde había más asesinas que buscaban acabar con la vida de una chica, eso simplemente no era lo más prudente

-Ara ¿Por qué el interés tan repentino en eso?-

-Bueno comenzaste a contarnos acerca de cumpleaños anteriores y así… además en ninguno de esos relatos aparecemos nosotros, por lo que lógicamente fueron antes de que naciéramos-

-Además en todas las historias de amor primero se conocen, después se enamoran y al final viven felices para siempre así que por simple ecuación a ustedes debió pasarles lo mismo-

-Anda madre cuéntanos cómo se conocieron-

-Nos morimos por saber esa historia, por favor, por favor, por favor ¿siiiiiiii?-

Los herederos miraron con una cara tierna a su madre y con un ligero puchero suplicaban por esa historia, Sumireko sabía que no tenía escapatoria, además tarde o temprano la curiosidad por esa historia saldría a la luz, así que la única salida que encontró fue "maquillar" la verdad: no sería una mentira como tal pero tampoco les diría toda la verdad porque cuando decidieron formar una familia Mahiru y ella acordaron olvidar todo su pasado: escribirían una nueva historia donde el dolor y la muerte no tendrían lugar "Además no es una mentira como tal, es solo omitir detalles innecesarios" la peli naranja se repetía así misma para no sentirse tan culpable

-De acuerdo a petición del publico lo haré… les contaré cómo fue que nos conocimos-

-¡KYAAAA! QUE BIEN-

Después del grito y los saltos de emoción, los pequeños se sentaron y escucharon atentamente la historia que su madre contaba, cada palabra llenaba sus ojos de ilusión y les dibujaba una sonrisa

-Verán Mahiru y yo nos conocimos cuando éramos muy jóvenes, teníamos 13 ó 14 años aproximadamente, fue en la escuela donde nuestra historia comenzó, asistíamos a una clase especial la cual era muy estricta y si fallabas una prueba especial te valía la expulsión de ese grupo; además el sistema de ese grupo era una especie de internado y tuve la suerte de compartir cuarto con su madre-

-Kyaa, el destino… su destino era estar juntas-

-Jeje supongo que sí mi niña aunque por desgracia la vida nos separó por un tiempo-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Mahiru falló la prueba y fue expulsada… tiempo después me pasó lo mismo, aunque no pasó mucho entre nuestras expulsiones rápidamente perdí el rastro de ella, no sabía a donde había ido, si se encontraba bien, no sabía absolutamente nada y sentí que un gran miedo se apoderaba de mí pues había comprendido que la vida sin mí preciosa Mahiru no valía la pena… así que rápidamente me di a la tarea de buscarla pero no fue fácil por lo que necesité ayuda de una ex compañera de clase y gracias a ella pude dar con el paradero de mi amor-

-¿Entonces desde ese día están juntas?-

-No precisamente… verán a pesar de que nos habíamos reencontrado aún teníamos algunos problemas con los cuales lidiar por lo que nos tomamos un tiempo antes de salir formalmente, así que después de un buen tiempo al final logré conquistar totalmente a su mamá y decidimos estar juntas y compartir nuestras vidas... y finalmente llegaron ustedes para complementar nuestra vida-

-Aaaawww que lindo… aunque ¿Qué problemas tuvieron?-

-Es algo complicado de explicar y muy difícil de contar… cuando sean grandes hablaremos de eso, lo prometo-

-Jum, que mala-

-Hermana por favor, no presiones a nuestra madre de esa forma-

-Está bien, entonces dinos ¿fue amor a primera vista?-

-Claro que sí, en cuanto vi sus preciosos ojos amatista no pude pensar en otra cosa, me enamoré completamente de ella en cuanto la vi-

-¿Y qué fue lo que te gustó de mamá?-

-Su timidez, su tierno rostro, sus hermosos ojos y lo más importante su locura… eso fue lo que me gustó de ella y por lo que me enamoré-

-¿uh? ¿Su locura?-

-Mahiru no siempre fue la persona tranquila y tierna que conocen, tenía un lado salvaje, obscuro y loco que me fascinaba… que me fascina… a veces esa personalidad sale a flote-

-Cierto, a veces mamá hace locuras conmigo-

-Hermanita, tú no necesitas de alguien para ser así-

-¡Que malo eres! No tengo la culpa de que seas un aburrido-

-¡Que no lo soy!-

-Que si-

Y antes de que una nueva pelea comenzara un sonido anunciaba que los pastelillos al fin estaban listos, con mucho cuidado la mujer de los ojos color cielo sacó aquellas delicias del horno y los mellizos se disponían a decorarlos: flores, patos, caritas sonrientes y garabatos adornaban cada uno de los pastelillos y tres en especial tenían escrito: Feliz Cumpleaños Mahiru; terminaron de adornar la canasta para el día de campo, acomodaron los regalos y se alistaron para sorprender a la peli plateada

-Muy bien, estamos listos ¿Qué les parece si vamos a despertar a mamá?-

-¡VAMOS!-

Salieron de la cocina para dirigirse a la habitación que compartían Hanabusa y Banba, los tres sigilosamente entraron encontrándose con una mujer peli plateada aun dormida, madre e hijos se subieron a la cama y comenzaron a cantar

-¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti, Feliz cumpleaños a ti, Feliz cumpleaños querida Mahiru, Feliz cumpleaños a ti!-

Banba Mahiru despertó rápidamente muy sorprendida al ver a su familia en ese día especial, sus herederos se lanzaron a sus brazos y la llenaron de besos y abrazos

-Felicidades mamá, que seas muy feliz-

-Te queremos mucho-

-Mis adorados patitos yo los amo, muchas gracias por esta sorpresa… por cierto que lindos trajes tienen-

Los niños se separaron solo un poco para modelar sus trajes, eran unos disfraces de pato que ellos mismos habían confeccionado, después de su pequeña "pasarela" volvieron a abrazar a su querida mamá, sin dejar de decirle lo feliz que estaban y deseándole lo mejor

-Ara… yo también quiero felicitar a mamá, vamos denme espacio-

Poco a poco Sumireko se fue acercando a Banba, dándole un beso en los labios y abrazándola tiernamente susurró a su oído

-Feliz cumpleaños amor mío-

Este gesto provocó un sonrojo inesperado en la peli plateada mientras sus hijos no dejaban de gritar emocionados al ver aquel gesto de amor entre sus madres

-Mamá ya sabemos cómo fue que se conocieron ustedes dos y déjame decirte es una historia digna de cualquier cuento-

Banba al escuchar eso por un momento quedó en shock ¿acaso Sumireko les había confesado su pasado? Rápidamente buscó los ojos de la peli naranja y ésta para tranquilizarla sólo guiño un ojo y en silencio le dijo "luego hablamos" eso la tranquilizo un poco, aunque le generaba muchas dudas ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dijo Sumireko? ¿Acaso había mentido? No era momento de pensar en eso, despejó todas las dudas y se dejó consentir por su familia.

Por fin había llegado la hora del día de campo, Mahiru se sentía tan feliz por fin todo el dolor del pasado se quedaba ahí, en su presente solo existía el amor y la felicidad gracias a su familia, esa familia que había decidido formar con la chica que desde el primer momento en que la conoció nunca la abandono y le brindó esperanza y paz

-Pide un deseo mamá-

¿Qué más podía desear? Lo tenía todo así que solo cerró sus ojos, apagó aquellas velas y pidió de corazón que su vida siguiera por ese camino, teniendo a su lado lo más preciado para ella a sus tres Hanabusa. El resto del día fue en verdad mágico y especial pues todo lo que había preparado su familia solo para ella la llenaba de alegría; por fin su vida era perfecta y completa, el día y la noche ya eran uno sólo en ella, nada del pasado la atormentaba después de tanto la vida la recompensaba por todo el dolor sufrido y estaba segura que disfrutaría ese regalo por el resto de su vida en compañía de las personas más importantes de su corazón.

* * *

-Sumireko dime ¿Dónde están los niños?-

-Celebrando una fiesta de té-

-¿uh? ¿Los dos? Creí que solo a nuestro hijo le gustaban ¿Cómo fue que convenció a su hermana?-

-Jajaja es una larga historia, digamos que en ese aspecto tu hija es idéntica a ti, no soporta las fiestas de té-

-Mmmm ya veo… cambiando de tema ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que les dijiste acerca de cómo nos conocimos?-

-Tranquila solo adorné un poco la verdad-

-Les mentiste-

-… por supuesto que no-

* * *

_Hanazono reportándose xD esta vez fue el turno de Sumireko y Mahiru, me gustaría aclarar algo con respecto a las edades que menciono en la historia que cuenta nuestra oujo-sama esa información la saqué de una buena fuente que es algo así como la guía de personajes que los autores proporcionaron, por si se lo preguntan si investigue bien esos datos n_n_

_Espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, perdonen si he tardado en subirlo pero como saben las obligaciones y deberes escolares van primero ;) no soy yo, no son ustedes… es la escuela u_u_

_Muchas gracias por leer y por los reviews que me ayudan a ser un mejor escritor, disfruten este cap. y nos estamos leyendo :D_

_Un abrazo y que la fuerza los acompañe. _

_Legan…  
_


	4. Pide un deseo

**Pide un deseo. **

La libertad es sin duda alguna uno de los regalos más preciados que tiene el ser humano, el sentirnos libres es simplemente lo mejor que nos puede pasar pero ¿Qué sucede cuando perdemos eso? Tenemos solo dos opciones: perderla para siempre o bien perderla y hacer hasta lo imposible por recuperarla… ¿nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad?

-¿En verdad merezco una segunda oportunidad?- una joven mujer caminaba por la ciudad para ella hoy era uno de esos días en los que, sin planearlo, comenzaba a pensar sobre su vida, meditaba cada una de sus acciones y valoraba su pasado, presente y futuro, se encontraba en uno de esos momentos que llaman reflexión; su destino era claro: llegar a su hogar pero hoy simplemente no quería hacerlo o al menos no quería llegar rápido a casa, tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza, un sinfín de ideas no la dejaban en paz y sus pensamientos solo estaban concentrados en esa pregunta -¿en verdad merezco una segunda oportunidad?- un suspiro de tristeza y cansancio se escapó de su ser, miró hacia al cielo, cerró los ojos, volvió a suspirar y retomó su lento caminar.

Los hermosos ojos turquesa de esa mujer reflejaban melancolía, tristeza, cansancio ¿Por qué precisamente hoy tenía que sufrir la prisión de su pasado? Takechi Otoya la estaba pasando mal, cuando por fin pudo liberarse un poco de sus molestos pensamientos, sorprendida se percató de que realmente se encontraba en un lugar fuera de su ruta habitual

-¿uh? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Un parque?-

Lleno de árboles, juegos y niños era un parque realmente lindo aunque común pero no para la peli purpura: había algo diferente en ese parque que hacía sentir a Otoya con una mezcla de bienestar y malestar, llevada por el deseo de descubrir que era lo que pasaba con ella ese día, decidió sentarse bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol desde él podía ver casi todo el parque

-Bien creo que no me hará daño quedarme un rato… me ayudará a descansar-

Suspirando nuevamente Takechi miraba a los niños que jugaban, reían, gritaban, sonreían viviendo el momento sin preocupaciones, para ellos solo existía el presente y eso era más que suficiente para que fueran felices, la oji turquesa sonrió débilmente al ver a esos pequeños pero esa sonrisa rápidamente se borró con un solo pensamiento

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo formar una familia?... bien, tal vez esta sea la forma en la cual tendré que pagar todos mis pecados… pero ella no merece sufrir esto conmigo-

Una sola lagrima rodó por el rostro de Otoya al recordar que en el pasado había sido considerada una de las asesinas seriales más grandes de todos los tiempos, fue nombrada como la Jack the Riper del siglo XXI, pudo escapar incontables veces de la pena máxima burlándose de la ley, su nombre era temido por todo el país… esa era la Takechi Otoya de 16 años pero ahora todo era diferente: había cambiado, aunque nadie lo creyera se había reformado completamente, su pasado como asesina había quedado atrás, nadie recordaba o sabia ya de aquellos asesinatos, de alguna forma era ya irrelevante, un ser humano más en este mundo, se podría decir que incluso era invisible para la sociedad, tenía una vida nueva, libre y totalmente diferente entonces ¿Por qué tenía aun que lidiar con su tormentoso pasado? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué la mujer que más amaba en el mundo tenía que lidiar con eso?

-Shiena se merece solo lo mejor ¿Por qué entonces se quedó conmigo, maldita sea?-

La frustración de Takechi en esos momentos era muy grande, se reprochaba el haber conocido a esa castaña pero sabía que hacia eso por lo que sentía en ese instante pues la verdad era que lo mejor que pudo pasar en su vida fue precisamente conocer a esa chica.

Kenmochi Shiena era la causante del cambio tan drástico de Otoya, después de su participación en la clase negra la castaña por alguna razón que en ese momento le era extraña decidió ir en busca de Otoya, al verse por primera vez después de un largo rato las dos recordaron el sentimiento que las unía, al principio una fuerte atracción que poco a poco las llevó al amor: ellas se habían enamorado, quisieran o no, desde el primer momento que se conocieron en Myojo; la peli purpura gritaba a todo el mundo el amor que tenía por la castaña mientras ésta trataba por todos los medios de olvidarla, de odiarla, de no caer de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo pero era inevitable el encantó de aquella chica simplemente era irresistible: la presa había caído al igual que el cazador. Sabiendo que no podía ir en contra de sus sentimientos toda la vida, Shiena habló seriamente con Otoya sobre sus sentimientos, sobre sus planes y lo que ella consideraba más importante el futuro de la peli purpura, Takechi no podía creer la devoción que la castaña le tenía, era simplemente ilógico que alguien como ella se fijara en un ser tan despreciable y que por lógica tendría que odiar sin embargo para la oji turquesa el sentirse amada por la débil chica de ojos café era la sensación más placentera del universo, incluso mejor que matar. Después de varias visitas a la cárcel y de hablar con ella, Otoya comprendió que si quería una vida con su chica primero debía cambiar cosa que hizo, al principio nadie creía el cambio, era increíble y casi imposible que una asesina serial se reformara pero gracias a un largo proceso, tanto penal como psicológico, Takechi Otoya recibía una segunda oportunidad y podía disfrutar de la vida junto a su hermosa chica.

Pero el cambio tan drástico le trajo a la oji turquesa algunas repercusiones, como el sentirse culpable y caer en esa clase de pensamientos que desgastan mental y moralmente a las personas en especial cuando veía rotas sus ilusiones de formar una familia con Shiena: el deseo más grande de las dos era tener un hijo pero, llámenlo destino o llámenlo karma, durante años sus posibilidades de cumplir ese sueño se destruían, nada de lo que intentaban parecía funcionar, ningún tratamiento ayudaba, ninguna esperanza parecía existir, solo quedaba seguir soñando y esperar un milagro. Bajando la mirada al suelo, Otoya cerró sus ojos y respiró en un intento por tranquilizarse y no romper a llorar

-Si es que existes… solo quiero que me digas ¿Por qué?... que sea yo quien sufra por lo que hice pero ella no… por favor-

Los ojos turquesa de esa hermosa mujer rápidamente se levantaron al escuchar algunos gritos de desesperación de un niño, la escena que estaba viendo le produjo un shock: un pequeño niño estaba siendo molestado por un grupo de chicos mayores que él, le habían quitado su muñeco de peluche y arrojado a la cima de un árbol, enérgica se levantó y fue a encarar a los bravucones

-Hey grandulones si van a molestar a alguien que sea alguien de su tamaño… y al parecer soy la única aquí que podría ponerse a su nivel-

Si bien Otoya había cambiado aun podía intimidar a las personas y eso quedo manifestado cuando los chicos al ver la mirada asesina de la peli purpura asustados corrieron

-Estoy segura que no volverán a molestarte amiguito-

La mirada asesina de la peli purpura cambió a una sorprendida, no podía creer lo que veía, ese pequeño era castaño, de ojos cafés y usaba lentes… era como si Shiena fuera un niño, Otoya simplemente sonrió amablemente y trató de consolar al pequeño "Kenmochi"

-Tranquilo pequeño ¿te hicieron algo?-

Con ojos llorosos y una voz quebrada el niño miró a Otoya y después al árbol, señalando con su dedo la copa de éste

-E-ellos lanzaron mi-mi conejo de peluche-

-Si esto es una broma mi querido destino… no es graciosa-

-¿uh?-

-No, nada, pensé en voz alta… dime ¿quieres mucho a ese conejo?-

El pequeño castaño bajo su mirada un poco avergonzado y asintió, Otoya suspiró

-Lo traeré por ti, ya no llores, todo estará bien-

Un brillo de ilusión comenzó a verse en los ojos de ese castaño, para él esa mujer rápidamente se convirtió en una súper-heroína, secó sus lagrimas y se limitó a ver como Otoya trepaba el árbol para alcanzar a su amigo afelpado; Takechi aun era ágil por lo que no tuvo problemas para alcanzar el juguete, una vez en sus manos volvió con el pequeño "Kenmochi" y se lo entregó

-Toma, ya no tienes por qué estar triste -

-Muchísimas gracias eres muy amable-

Otoya no sabía cómo actuar, creía que ese niño se iría corriendo una vez tuviera el conejo en sus manos pero en lugar de eso simplemente se quedó de pie observándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Anda, ve a jugar, ya nadie te molestará te lo garantizo-

-Etto… me preguntaba si… claro si quieres… si… ¿te… gustaría… jugar conmigo?-

Aquella pregunta no era esperada por la peli purpura, sorprendida, trataba de entender lo que estaba pasando

-¿Tú… tú quieres jugar… conmigo?-

-Claro, me encantaría después de todo tu salvaste al señor conejo y él quiere jugar contigo… ¿Qué dices juegas con nosotros?-

-Pero… soy una desconocida… ¿no se supone que no debes hablar con extraños?-

-Tú no eres una extraña… eres nuestra amiga-

Una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de la oji turquesa reflejaba perfectamente la felicidad que la estaba invadiendo ¿sería posible acaso que ya nadie le tuviera miedo? ¿Qué la vieran sin temor a ser asesinados? ¿Qué por fin vieran a Takechi Otoya como una mujer normal? Llena de júbilo, de ilusión y alegría Otoya jugó con aquel niño por un largo tiempo, la peli purpura estaba experimentando esa sensación que la vida aun le negaba: la sensación de la maternidad. Estar con ese pequeño estaba envolviendo a Takechi en una sensación que sin duda le sembraba aun más el deseo de ser madre y tener una familia, se imaginaba que algún día podría vivir esto con su amada Shiena y al estar con esta sensación poco a poco olvidó lo que tenía ese día. Jugaron por un largo rato y después de mucho decidieron tomar un descanso, se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol y comenzaron a platicar

-Te dije que sería divertido-

-Tienes razón, hace años que no me divertía así-

-Eres muy divertida y graciosa-

-Y tú eres adorable… ¿sabes? Me recuerdas mucho a alguien… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-¿Qué es?-

-¿Por qué quisiste jugar conmigo? Ni siquiera me conoces bien, pude haber sido alguien malo ¿no lo crees?-

Ante aquella pregunta el niño se quedó pensando, soltó una risa y respondió

-Para mí no eres alguien malo, si lo fueras te hubieras unido a esos chicos pero me rescataste y también al señor conejo… yo nunca miento y puedo ver que eres una buena persona o ¿tú crees que eres mala?-

-No, ya no...-

-Ahora yo quiero preguntarte algo ¿Por qué estabas llorando cuando estabas en ese árbol gigante?-

Otoya no vio venir esa pregunta tan directa, era posible acaso que alguien la estuviese viendo

-¿Cómo sabes que estaba llorando?-

-Te vi de lejos y me pareció que te veías triste, decidí acercarme y entonces esos chicos comenzaron a molestarme… ¿Qué te pasó? ¿También te molestaron?-

La ternura en los gestos del pequeño "Kenmochi" derritió el corazón de la oji azul, no podía mentirle a ese niño así que decidió abrir su corazón a ese mini-terapeuta

-No, verás estaba pensando en muchas cosas…-

-¿Qué clase de cosas?-

-Me preguntaba si acaso merecía una segunda oportunidad en la vida… hice cosas en el pasado de las cuales ya no estoy orgullosa… el amor me cambio y ahora tengo a mi lado una hermosa persona pero no podemos tener lo que más deseamos… creo que es un castigo por todo lo malo que hice…-

-No creo que sea eso, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad… no deberías sentirte mal, tienes a alguien que te quiere y tu quieres a ese alguien así que puedes ser feliz-

De nuevo Otoya quedó en shock ante aquella afirmación ¿sería posible que esta fuera la señal que pedía? Tal vez eso era pues después de haber escuchado tan inocente afirmación poco a poco las dudas en su corazón se iban disipando, podía ser que ese niño tuviera razón

-Vaya… ¿en verdad eso crees? Mmm… eres muy sabio para tu edad… que lindo eres-

La mujer acaricio suavemente el cabello de su amiguito desordenándolo un poco, mostrándole así gratitud por haberlo conocido, el niño simplemente se dejó querer, miró directo a los ojos turquesa de su heroína y lleno de ilusión le dijo

-Ya sé como podrás hacer tus sueños realidad-

Y sin decir nada más, el pequeño castaño corrió rápidamente dirigiéndose casi al otro lado del parque, tomó dos flores llamadas dientes de león y regreso con mucho cuidado al gran árbol

-Mi mamá dice que estas flores son mágicas, dice que si tú tienes un deseo muy muy grande tomes un diente de león entre tus manos, cierres los ojos, pidas con todo tu corazón ese deseo y una vez que lo hayas pedido soples la flor y entonces tu deseo se cumplirá… toma, traje dos una para ti y una para mi, a la cuenta de tres pediremos nuestro deseo -

-Aaaah lo intentaré… digo, hemos intentado muchas cosas ya… una más, una menos… tal vez incluso esto funcione… tal vez sea lo que necesito-

Una sensación que había olvidado ya la peli purpura de nuevo recorría su cuerpo gracias al pequeño "Kenmochi": ilusión, magia e inocencia podía sentirlas otra vez, miró con gratitud al castaño y asintió, los dos tomaron la flor entre sus manos, cerraron los ojos, pidieron su deseo y soplaron el diente de león… al abrir los ojos solo vieron como sus esperanzas y sueños se alejaban materializados en aquella flor.

Después de eso, los dos amigos siguieron platicando un rato más, jugaron de nuevo e incluso comieron un helado, tan metidos estaban disfrutando de aquello que no notaban el paso de tiempo hasta que una voz los separó

-¡Seiki! ¡Seiki! ¡Hijo ya vámonos!-

El castaño al reconocer la voz de su madre se puso feliz pero a la vez triste pues eso indicaba que era hora de irse a casa y dejar a su nueva amiga, la peli purpura como el ánimo de su amigo cambiaba

-¿uh? ¿Te llaman a ti?-

-Si… uuups que tontos fuimos, no dijimos nuestros nombres… me llamo Seiki-

-Yo soy Otoya… en verdad no sabes lo agradecida que estoy por conocerte-

-Gracias a ti Otoya-chan por salvar al señor conejo y a mi… debo irme pero espero volver a jugar contigo otro día-

-Cuídate mucho y sé un buen niño Seiki-kun-

Lo que pasó antes de que ese pequeño se fuera cambio a Otoya, definitivamente ese gesto la había cambiado y si tenía algún miedo o duda por fin se habían ido… un abrazo, ese simple gesto, ese simple movimiento cambio a Takechi Otoya, quería ser feliz y lo iba a ser, junto a la persona que amaba, juntas lucharían por lo que querían y no se dejarían vencer pues después de todo eran libres para ser felices. Sin dudarlo la oji turquesa devolvió el abrazo y agradeció una vez más el haber conocido a Seiki, él corrió con su madre diciéndole adiós

-No sé si te volveré a ver Seiki-kun pero una cosa es cierta no te olvidare… bien creo que ya es hora de ir a casa-

Con una sonrisa y una motivación nueva en su vida la hermosa mujer retomó su camino a casa; al llegar a casa anunció su llegada pero nadie contestaba ¿A dónde podría haber ido Shiena a esas horas? Era lo que pensaba pero no por mucho pues algo más raro llamó su atención, en la mesa se encontraban chocolates y distintas clases de caramelos ¿de dónde había salido eso? ¿Para qué era? Algo no cuadraba ahí, la ausencia de Shiena y el repentino ataque de dulces era algo que simplemente no entendía la peli purpura y al llegar a su habitación las rarezas no terminaban pero al menos el paradero de la castaña se resolvía: parada frente a un espejo se encontraba Kenmochi Shiena vestida únicamente con un top y un bóxer, posaba desde diferentes ángulos siempre con las manos en su vientre, Otoya miró en silencio la curiosa escena y notó algo en aquella chica se veía diferente, radiante y muy feliz, además de que tenía una carita sonriente dibujada en el vientre, después de un rato la oji turquesa decidió acercarse a su amada para por fin salir de dudas, abrazándola por la espalda hizo que ésta saltara por la impresión pero al reconocerla simplemente se dejó envolver en esos brazos, susurrándole al oído de una manera muy sexy Otoya dijo

-¡Wow! Sabes que me fascina verte con ese tipo de ropa pero me sorprende que estés así, dime conejita ¿a qué se debe?-

Shiena volteó a ver a Otoya y rodeando su cuello con los brazos eufórica casi gritó

-¡Felicidades Takechi Otoya! Al fin nuestro sueño se hará realidad-

El rostro de la peli purpura solo reflejaba sorpresa, no sabía cómo reaccionar, abrió sus ojos y su boca con una sonrisa ¿acaso era posible? Balbuceaba y no podía creer lo que había escuchado, separó a su amada y la miró

-¿Es verdad? ¿De verdad vamos a tener un hijo? ¿Voy a ser mamá?-

-¿En qué idioma quieres que te lo diga? SI, SI, SI ¡VAMOS A SER MADRES!-

Otoya emocionada saltó y dejo escapar un grito de euforia y victoria, su familia por fin se haría realidad

-Quería que lo supieras de otra forma pero eso ya no importa, por fin nuestro deseo se cumple-

Al escuchar esa última palabra Takechi no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que había vivido hace solo un par de horas, el encuentro con Seiki y lo que habían hecho con los dientes de león… casualidad, destino, milagro, magia no sabía lo que era pero había funcionado, con muchas más fuerzas agradeció el haber conocido a ese pequeño

-¡GRACIAS DIENTE DE LEON! ¡GRACIAS!-

La castaña miró raro a su oji turquesa, no entendía nada de lo que decía al notarlo la peli purpura contó todo lo que había vivido ese día, Shiena miró con ternura a Otoya: aquel encuentro le había devuelto la alegría a la hermosa mujer y sin duda había llegado en el momento exacto; al finalizar su historia Takechi nuevamente abrazó a Kenmochi y se unieron en un cálido y tierno beso.

Otoya estaba decidida a agradecerle a Shiena todo lo que le había dado así que esa noche la peli purpura le demostró lo agradecida que estaba, trato a la castaña como si fuera un tesoro invaluable, cada caricia, cada beso eran delicados, tocaba cada parte de su cuerpo con una dulzura jamás vista, Shiena se había vuelto lo más preciado para Otoya y lo que acababa de pasar era el suceso más importante en sus vidas, su amor creció al saber que serían tres… pasaron la noche entera demostrando el profundo amor y devoción que se tenían la una a la otra, agradeciendo infinitamente el estar vivas ahora y tener otra oportunidad.

Al final todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad y somos libres de decidir qué hacer con ella: ¿la aprovechamos o la desperdiciamos?… Otoya había elegido aprovecharla y sabía que jamás se arrepentiría pues tenía a Shiena y a su hijo… y eso era la mejor sensación de todas.

-Otoya dime ¿has pensado un nombre para nuestro bebé?-

-Tengo el nombre perfecto por si es niño... lo descubrí este día-

* * *

-Vaya… vamos a ser madres… increíble… mmm eso explica los chocolates y demás caramelos-

-No creí que los hubieras visto… bueno ¿Qué puedo decirte? Me gusta el chocolate y estaba ansiosa por comer uno-

-Te comprendo, yo quiero helado… ¡tengo antojo de helado!-

-¿Qué no se supone que yo debo ser la de los antojos?-

-HELADO, HELADO, HELADO… OTOYA QUIERE HELADO-

-Será un largo embarazo… un muy laaaaaaaaargo embarazo-

* * *

_Hey ^_^ hola a todos, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, me permití jugar un poco con las emociones de Otoya y como ven logré dibujar a una Otoya diferente a la que conocemos; quiero que sepan que soy un fiel creyente de que todos en este mundo merecemos una segunda oportunidad y pues con esa idea base fue como nació este capítulo… además Otoya no es tan mala solo necesita amor xD _

_Espero de corazón les guste este capítulo, ya saben los reviews son bien recibidos y muchas gracias por el apoyo a cada uno de ustedes y por leer este fan fic. _

_Sigan mandando ese apoyo para que puedan motivarme y escribir todas estas historias n_n _

_Un abrazo, saludos y que la fuerza los acompañe /n.n/_

_Hanazono fuera :D _


	5. Regresa pronto

**Regresa pronto.**

Mañana tranquila, clima agradable y fin de semana ¿se podía pedir algo más perfecto para tomar un par de días de descanso? Una linda mujer había despertado temprano como siempre, salió de la cama y se dirigió al jardín, estando ahí respiró profundamente llenando sus pulmones del aire matutino, extendió un tapete y estirando un poco comenzó sus ejercicios de yoga. Relajada, en equilibrio y con un bienestar total Shutou Suzu se sentía totalmente en paz, lista para pasar su fin de semana con las dos mujeres que amaba, a punto de concluir con sus ejercicios matutinos un molesto sonido la sacó de ese trance

*RING-RING*

-¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?... ¿Diga? Si, ella habla… ajá… ajá… entiendo ¿en verdad es necesario? Hoy es mi día libre y ya tenía cosas planeadas… ¿en serio?... ya veo… ¿no tengo otra opción?... de acuerdo voy para allá-

Al término de esa llamada el rostro siempre tranquilo de Suzu mostraba un pequeño gesto de molestia ¿Por qué precisamente hoy tenían que elegir para hablar de negocios? Sabiendo que no tenía más opción que irse, tomó sus cosas y entró a su casa de estilo tradicional. Era aun muy temprano por lo que una pelinegra aun dormía en la habitación, acercándose a aquella mujer Suzu solo la miraba, contemplando el tranquilo rostro y la respiración lenta que parecía tener hipnotizada a la mujer del cabello color cielo

-¡Ya! No puedo distraerme, tengo que darme prisa-

Sacudiendo su cabeza un poco para no caer en el encanto de esa cama, Suzu comenzó a preparar sus cosas para irse lo más pronto posible a resolver negocios y regresar a tiempo para estar con sus chicas. Debido al ruido que poco a poco se escuchaba en la habitación Kaminaga Kouko despertó lentamente, volteó al otro lado de la cama y al notar una ausencia rápidamente se levantó aunque no tenia de que preocuparse pues la dueña de su corazón se encontraba en la habitación

-Buenos días Suzu-

-Ara, Kouko-chan a despertado ya, me alegra ¿dormiste bien?-

-Si, muy bien… ¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué parece que te preparas para ir a trabajar?-

-Porque eso es precisamente lo que iré a hacer-

-¿Pero qué…? Pero hoy se supone que descansas, teníamos planes ¿recuerdas?-

-Lo sé, lo sé y perdona pero ese grupo de incompetentes no pueden hacer nada sin mí, es necesario y de suma importancia que yo vaya según sus palabras, no pueden cerrar el negocio si no estoy allá-

-Pero… pero…-

Sintiéndose algo culpable, Suzu se acercó a Kouko y la besó tiernamente tratando así de calmarla

-Haré esto rápido y regresaré a casa lo más pronto posible… lo prometo-

Un poco aliviada la pelinegra sólo asintió, salió de la habitación y fue directo a la cocina

-Bien supongo que entonces haré el desayuno-

Suzu solo suspiró cuando estaba a punto de volver a lo que estaba haciendo escucho un ligero sollozo, la peli azul sonrió y dejó todo lo que hacía para dirigirse a la habitación contigua; al llegar una bebita comenzaba a despertar gracias a los rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana de su habitación, la hermosa oji ámbar caminó directo a la cuna mientras tarareaba una canción, tomó en brazos a la pequeña y ésta al ver de quien se trataba se tranquilizó y sonrió, balbuceando como si tratase de saludar a su madre, dándole los buenos días y un beso Suzu llevó a la habitación a su acompañante. La pequeña no perdía detalle de todo lo que su madre hacia, observando todo tranquilamente y jugando un poco con las cosas que había a su alrededor; cuando la peli azul por fin terminó cargó a su hija y las dos se dirigieron a la cocina

-Mira quien ha despertado ya-

En Kouko se dibujo una sonrisa, la peli negra era siempre una persona seria, calculadora y fría pero solo dos personas en todo el mundo lograban derretir ese corazón y estaban frente a ella en ese momento. La pequeña Shutou al ver a su otra mamá estiró sus brazos en busca de ella, la pelinegra dejó todo lo que hacía e inconscientemente intercambio los utensilios de cocina por la bebé, la peli azul miró esa escena conmovida la verdad era que Kouko no era la persona más expresiva del mundo y ver esos ataques de ternura, fuesen para ella o para su hija, era algo muy raro… y no es que Kaminaga Kouko fuera una mala madre o algo así sólo era una persona que no sabía expresar sus sentimientos; sabiendo que la oji azul no regresaría a lo que estaba haciendo por ese ataque de ternura Suzu terminó el desayuno después de un rato las tres se sentaron a comer: el desayuno pasaba de la manera más tranquila hasta que la pelinegra de una manera sutil preguntó a su hija

-Dime pequeña ¿estas lista para ir con tu madre?-

-Jojojo oooh Kouko-chan siempre es tan divertida-

-¿uh? Me podrías decir ¿Por qué esa risa sarcástica?-

-No es evidente… esta vez no seré yo quien cuide de nuestra pequeña-

-Espera Suzu… no estarás insinuando que-

-No, no lo estoy insinuando… lo estoy afirmando: tú cuidarás de ella-

-¿¡Qué?! ¿Q-Qué yo voy a cuidarla? ¿¡SOLA?! Pero… pero…-

-Por favor Kouko-chan deja el drama… te recuerdo que también es tu hija y debes pasar tiempo de calidad con ella-

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé perfectamente pero… bueno nunca me he quedado completamente sola a cuidarla-

-Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez… además no creo que seas una persona incompetente y de cierta forma te he ayudado con esto-

Dándole un pequeño sobre y guiñándole el ojo coquetamente a la pelinegra Suzu sonrió

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Una lista-

-¿No me crees incompetente y me das esto?-

-Es solo para que te ayudes por si algo se sale de control-

-No me subestimes, cuidare bien de mi hija… ya lo verás, después de todo, como tú dices, debo pasar tiempo de calidad con ella… además ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?-

-Bien, entonces debo irme mis amores, las veré por la tarde… Diviértanse-

La peli azul beso tiernamente a su pequeña hija y apasionadamente a Kouko despidiéndose así de ellas, paradas en el marco de la puerta, viendo como se alejaba la oji ámbar lo único que podían hacer era decirle adiós con la mano, con la esperanza de que su regreso no tardara demasiado

-Bueno… y dime… ¿Qué se siente ser un bebé?-

La pequeña rió ante la pregunta de su madre pero no por haber entendido la broma que le había jugado sino por la expresión que había hecho, entraron a la casa y viendo el reloj a la peli negra se le ocurrió una idea

-Bien aún es temprano ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dormir otro rato?-

Al escuchar la palabra dormir la tierna bebita bostezo acurrucándose en el regazo de su madre, ambas volvieron a acostarse en la cama de la habitación principal y durmieron por un rato más. Kouko estaba en un profundo sueño hasta que una pequeña decidió que era por fin hora de levantarse e iniciar el día, comenzó a jugar con el cabello de su madre, ésta hablaba entre sueños suplicando por cinco minutos más de descanso al ver que la pelinegra no despertaba la niña empleó el único recurso que le quedaba: lanzar manotazos contra la cara de su madre

-¡Auch! ¡Auch! Hey espera… ¡ya desperté, ya desperté!… cielos ¿no podías esperar un rato más? Además no era necesaria tanta violencia… bien tú ganas, vamos ya a levantarnos de aquí-

Estirándose un poco para por fin despertar la oji azul miró nuevamente a su heredera y sonrió sin preocupaciones, sin saber lo que le esperaba ese día

-Bien, vayamos a limpiar la casa-

La pelinegra llevó a la bebé a su habitación para que se quedara ahí y jugara mientras ella limpiaba y ordenaba la casa pero no contaba con que cada vez que ella quería dejar la habitación la niña lloraba

-Ya, ya no llores, mira aquí sigo-

Kouko no tenía opción debía permanecer junto a su pequeña o sino el llanto sería incontrolable ¿Qué debería hacer? Recordó el sobre que Suzu le había dado, movió su cabeza negativamente y dijo para si

-No, yo puedo con esto, no necesito ayuda… mmm ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¡Ya se! La llevare conmigo a todos lados-

Una solución que parecía fácil ¿Qué podría salir mal? Nada en absoluto, era una bebé no podía hacer muchas cosas ¿o sí?... mientras limpiaba y ordenaba la casa Kouko vigilaba a su hija quien solo jugaba con algunos juguetes que había traído de su habitación, todo tranquilo hasta que un ruido alarmó a la pelinegra

*CRASH*

Corriendo lo más rápido posible la oji azul llegó al lugar de donde el sonido había salido mirando sorprendida un jarrón hecho pedacitos en el suelo y una bebita asustada por el ruido

-Tranquila no pasa nada… ten más cuidado la próxima vez, anda sigue jugando mientras yo limpio esto… otra vez-

Pacientemente Kaminaga limpiaba el desastre o mejor dicho el accidente del jarrón, después de eso volvió a sus tareas en la cocina pero no contaba con que una pequeña niña comenzaba a gatear por lo que comenzó a explorar la casa; la pelinegra seguía con sus tareas en la cocina

-Vaya todo está muy tranquilo… demasiado-

Esto alarmó a la oji azul quien buscaba por todos lados a su hija, un poco desesperada por no encontrarla comenzó a tener miles de pensamientos ¿y si algo ya le había pasado? No, no, no Suzu la mataría si algo le hubiese pasado… estos pensamientos se fueron cuando por fin encontró a la pequeña recostada sobre una pequeña manta que había en su habitación, completamente dormida chupándose el dedo, tranquila por ver esa escena Kouko respiró profundamente y dejó salir el aire en un suspiro de alivio, todo seguía bajo control y ya sin la preocupación de cuidar a su hija la pelinegra pudo al fin terminar con las labores de su hogar así que después de eso decidió descansar.

El mejor descanso para Kouko era leer y escuchar algo de música… pero cuando se es madre el descanso ha quedado atrás, la pelinegra no llevaba ni un minuto sentada cuando un fuerte grito seguido de un llanto la asusto, dejando su lectura de lado se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba la pequeña Shutou, tomándola en sus brazos tratando de calmarla

-Shh, Shh… no pasa nada, ya estoy aquí, ven vayamos a la biblioteca-

Al llegar a la pequeña biblioteca de su casa, Kouko tomó un libro de cuentos de la repisa y puso algo de música clásica, en el rostro de la bebita se notaba una expresión ligera de molestia que reflejaba lo poco que le gustaba esa música pero en cuanto Kouko abrió aquel libro y comenzó a leer el ánimo de la pequeña empeoró, moviéndose impaciente en el regazo de su madre, dando manotazos al libro y pataleando en un intento por escapar de aquella "tortura"

-Hey no te muevas así… no puedes decirme que no te gusta esto, por favor, son clásicos-

La bebita al ver que no podía salir de esa situación hizo un puchero y poco a poco de sus ojitos salían lágrimas que anunciaban un llanto

-No, no, no, no por favor no…-

Demasiado tarde la heredera lloraba fuertemente, la pelinegra no sabía qué hacer solo suplicaba porque Suzu regresara ya, recordó la lista y nuevamente movió su cabeza negativamente

-No, no necesito esa tonta lista, puedo salir de esta… seguramente tiene hambre ¡eso! ya casi es hora del almuerzo… vamos pequeña es hora de comer-

Aun llorando la bebita junto con su madre llegaban a la cocina, Kouko miraba al cielo al parecer su paciencia comenzaba a llegar a su límite, la pelinegra hablaba dulcemente para calmar la situación y parecía funcionar aunque la realidad era que al verse en otra habitación de aquella casa y libre de la "tortura clásica de la biblioteca" la niña se sentía más cómoda. Todo transcurría tranquilamente mientras la oji azul cocinaba y la pequeña esperaba, después de un rato la comida estaba lista y dos platos estaban puestos en la mesa, mientras la madre comía la hija se divertía jugando con su plato

-No, no juegues con la comida-

Advertencia que no sirvió de mucho pues la bebita ignoró completamente a la pelinegra y se dedicó a seguir con aquel desorden

-Te lo advierto, no sigas jugando o de lo contrario tú y yo tendremos… problemas-

De nuevo demasiado tarde el discurso de Kouko pues antes de terminar esa frase tanto ella como su hija se encontraban cubiertas de comida, el rostro serio y enojado de la pelinegra dio como resultado que su hija riera y aplaudiera aquello le parecía en verdad gracioso

-Bien señorita Shutou, tiempo de terminar con este desastre: hora del baño-

Mientras preparaba el baño notaba la expresión de felicidad de su pequeña hija, ese lugar era su preferido y eso simplemente le hacía recordar a una oji ámbar y anhelar su regreso, suspirando miró a su compañera

-Digna hija de Suzu… de todo lo que pudiste heredar de ella ¿tenia que ser precisamente el amor por los baños?… bien veamos ¿Qué esencia debería usar? ¡Lo tengo! Pondremos rosas y un poco de burbujas ¿te gusta?-

La niña emocionada aplaudía y sonreía, la hora del baño era sin duda alguna su actividad favorita por lo que tomar un baño no resultó difícil para la pelinegra, ambas en verdad estaban disfrutando de aquello y les resultaba relajante, parecía que era el único lugar en el cual su hija se comportaba bien y se tranquilizaba, Kouko disfruto esos momentos de paz sin saber que pronto eso se terminaría; al salir del baño y llegar a la habitación para vestirse la pequeña se volvió un torbellino imparable, tiró la ropa, no dejó que la vistieran, tomó un frasco y comenzó a llenar todo a su alrededor del talco que contenía, parecía que aquel baño lejos de relajarla y tranquilizarla le había dado energía para nuevas travesuras, Kouko no sabía qué hacer, suplicaba al cielo que por favor su peli azul regresara ya, la paciencia se le agotaba y de nuevo la lista llegó a su cabeza

-¡No! ¡Yo puedo con esto! Es hora de hacerle saber a esta niña quien manda-

Enérgica sentó a su hija en la cama de la habitación, Kouko firmemente puso las reglas en claro con su pequeña… grave error

-¡Ya basta! Muy bien al parecer necesitamos reglas en esta casa… mientras yo esté a cargo tendrás que seguirlas. Regla numero 1: tienes que hacer lo que yo diga. Regla numero 2: no podrás hacer ninguna travesura. Regla numero 3…-

El sonido fuerte de la voz y el rostro demasiado serio y molesto de Kouko hicieron que la bebita sintiera un temor y haciendo pucheros poco a poco comenzó a llorar inconsolablemente

-No, no, no, no perdóname, perdóname no por favor no llores, tranquila shhh… shhh… ya pasó, ya pasó, no llores más-

Esta vez las palabras tranquilas no servían, los juguetes y peluches no ayudaban, era claro que la pelinegra había perdido el control de la situación pero su suerte era grande y cuando por fin iba a darse por vencida una dulce voz anunciaba su salvación

-He llegado a casa-

Al escuchar el llanto Suzu llevó la mano a su rostro y con una ligera risa dijo para si

-Oh Kouko-chan no puede ser posible, ya voy a salvarte-

La peli azul hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no reír ante la escena que veía, sus dos chicas se encontraban perdidas y desesperadas sin ella, se acercó lentamente y tocó el hombro de la oji azul ésta al ver de quien se trataba sintió un alivio total al igual que su hija que al sentirse bajo el regazo protector de la oji ámbar poco a poco su llanto terminaba; madre e hija se sentían por fin en paz al ver que su amada llegaba al rescate de ellas, Suzu cantaba una canción tradicional a su hija para que por fin descansara, Kouko por otro lado se sentía apenada por haber sido encontrada en aquel caos llevó sus manos al rostro y se tumbó en la cama, la oji ámbar decidió dejarla sola pero antes de salir tomó el sobre que se encontraba en la mesita de noche y se lo dio a la pelinegra ésta sonrojada miró a Suzu quien le guiñaba un ojo y salía de la habitación. Era hora de dejar aquel orgullo y leer esa lista que tal vez la hubiese ayudado:

_Kouko-chan, te conozco perfectamente y sé que esta lista la leerás cuando yo haya llegado a salvarte o bien porque estas desesperada y todo se ha salido de control, sea cual sea la opción no importa, lo que importa es lo que a continuación te diré:_

_Nuestra pequeña es encantadora y a pesar de su corta edad sabe perfectamente lo que quiere, no sé si sus gustos cambien o se mantenga así pero mientras eso pasa pon atención pues esta información te será útil en el futuro._

_Adora los baños tanto o más que yo, por lo que si van a tomar uno te recomiendo que uses burbujas y lavanda ya que este aroma la relajara y tranquilizará, no uses rosas porque eso la llenará de energía y será imparable. Prohibido usar jazmín, eso simplemente la pondrá de mal humor._

_La hora de la comida es muy importante no dejes que coma sola, debes darle de comer y supervisarla en todo momento, el más ligero descuido provocará que comience a jugar con la comida y créeme le encanta arrojarla._

_Ama la lectura y la música tanto como tú pero la diferencia es que a ella le gustan los libros que tengan imágenes y si piensas leerle un cuento entonces deberás actuarlo, de lo contrario se aburrirá y perderá el interés. En cuanto a la música prefiere los ritmos alegres al estilo del J-Pop o K-Pop por lo que si pretendes que escuche a Mozart te ganarás una carita enojada._

_Nuestra pequeña está creciendo y comienza a descubrir el mundo, por lo que si la dejas en una habitación y la encuentras en otra no te preocupes seguramente llegó ahí gateando solo ten cuidado de que no rompa nada._

_Sus juguetes favoritos siempre te serán de utilidad, ya sea para que esté tranquila o para que se entretenga pero no le gusta jugar sola así que aparta un poco de tu tiempo y dedícalo a jugar._

_Ella es un espíritu libre, seguir reglas no es lo suyo así que se paciente y habla tranquila y suavemente con ella, así es como entenderá lo que dices y te obedecerá._

_Por último, como te dije al principio nuestra hija es encantadora y muy linda disfruta cada momento que pases con ella pues te ama con todo su corazón al igual que yo… Con amor Suzu_

Terminando de leer esa carta Kouko suspiró, en verdad si hubiera leído eso antes la cantidad de problemas que se hubiera ahorrado y tristemente se dio cuenta de lo poco que conocía a su hija

-Esto debe cambiar, desde ahora seré la madre que ella merece-

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a donde estaban las dos Shutou, las encontró jugando y decidió unírseles, al verla llegar las dos sonrieron y la abrazaron

-Desde ahora seré una mejor madre, pasaré más tiempo contigo y aprenderemos la una de la otra, no dejaré que nada nos aleje, lo prometo-

-Kouko-chan eres una gran mamá sólo que a veces te sales un poco del camino pero no te sientas mal a todos nos pasa, tienes mucho tiempo para vivir momentos maravillosos con nosotras verás que todo estará bien-

Dándole un tierno beso Suzu calmaba el corazón agitado de su pelinegra, con ese gesto daba a entenderle que en realidad no importa la cantidad sino la calidad, es decir, no importa cuánto tiempo pasara con su hija sino que tan grato fuera el momento, el amor que le daba a su hija y la atención que ponía en ella, pues en el camino de la maternidad siempre habrá obstáculos pero es claro que si hay amor, paciencia y una disposición para aprender y conocer el uno del otro el camino será fácil y placentero. Porque el tiempo pasa pero los recuerdos siempre se guardan en el corazón. Con la lección ya aprendida las tres siguieron jugando y disfrutando de su fin de semana que al fin comenzaba y en definitiva no desperdiciarían.

* * *

-Suzu dime la verdad tenias todo planeado para que me quedara con la bebé ¿cierto?-

-Jojojo Ay Kouko-chan tú siempre pensando calculadoramente… claro que no, simplemente fue una oportunidad que se dio eso fue todo; además te sirvió de experiencia para el futuro-

-¿uh? Espera no estarás pensando en que vuelva a quedarme completamente sola con nuestra hija ¿o sí?-

-Mmmm puede ser, después de todo verte envuelta en un caos es tan divertido-

* * *

_Hey /n_n/ hola a todos, aquí Legan xD _

_Dejando este capítulo que sinceramente me ha costado un poco escribir ya que Suzu y Kouko no me agradan mucho (como pareja ya que individualmente Suzu Shutou me gusta :3) y que curiosamente creo es el más largo que he escrito (si, lo sé qué ironía xD) espero sea de su agrado y ya saben, los reviews siempre son bienvenidos, siéntanse libres de escribirme lo que sea ;) _

_Pasando a otra cosa, para mí la opinión de mis lectores es lo más importante por lo que me encantaría que me contestaran lo siguiente ¿QUIEREN UNA HISTORIA DE NIO X MEICHI? En verdad he estado pensando si debo o no hacerla por eso pido su opinión pues este fanfic (al igual que todas mis historias) es por y para ustedes así que elijan ;) espero sus respuestas en los reviews :D_

_Muchas gracias por leer y espero este cap les haya gustado n.n_

_Nos estamos leyendo y espero su opinión ;) un abrazo /^_^/ _


	6. Te lo prometo

_**Para María-chan (a.k.a kali9105)**_

**Te lo prometo.**

-Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá ¿a qué hora llegará papá? Nos estamos muriendo de aburrimiento-

-Me aburroooooooooooooo ¡que ya llegue papá!-

-Además, hoy no puede llegar tarde… ¡ES NOCHE DE MANICURE!-

-¿Y ustedes creen que yo no estoy desesperada? 3 Además de ser noche de manicure, su padre me prometió una noche especial… así que dejen de quejarse que no son las únicas que esperan su llegada con ansias-

En un elegante pent-house dos niñas junto con su madre trataban de no caer en la desesperación ante la "evidente tardanza" de su padre… la verdad era que aquella tardanza no existía, el problema era la poca paciencia de esas dos pequeñas niñas que esperaban la noche de manicure y la de su madre que esperaba algo extra esa noche. Cinco minutos después (que parecieron una eternidad) una voz enérgica llenó todo el lugar

-¡YA LLEGUÉ!-

-¡PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÁ!-

Las dos pequeñas corrieron al encuentro de su amado "padre" Sagae Haruki quien las recibía con los brazos abiertos en un efusivo abrazo que fue interrumpido por una sexy peli rosa

-Les recuerdo que a MÍ me conoció primero así que a un lado 3-

Inukai Isuke caminaba directo hacia su pelirroja quien solo la miraba acercarse sin poder evitar reírse

-Ya, ya Isuke-sama, también tengo amor para ti-

Fundiéndose en un beso así era como Isuke recibía a Haruki quien al fin regresaba del trabajo para estar con su familia que era lo que más amaba en todo el universo, las dos pequeñas miraban con emoción e impaciencia aquella muestra de amor entre sus padres, cuando terminaron de besarse cada una tomó un brazo de la pelirroja y comenzaron a llevarla a su habitación para preparar todo para su sesión de manicure

-Ven papá no perdamos más tiempo, debemos preparar todo-

-Jajaja esperen, antes de eso ¿Quién quiere pockys?-

-SIIIIII ¡POCKYS!-

-Por favor Haruki no se te ocurra darles pockys… eso solo les quitará el apetito 3-

-Ooooh mamá… solo uno por favor-

-He dicho que no, además pronto la cena estará lista y no quiero que dejen MI comida por esa porquería que su padre les da 3-

-Vamos Isuke, un pocky no les hará daño-

-Dije que no-

-¡Que sí!… además somos tres contra una… ¡la mayoría gana!-

-¿Y eso qué 3? he dicho que no y fin de la discusión-

-¡Ja! ¿Crees que eso nos intimida? Comeremos pockys y punto-

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió la creciente discusión, dándole a Haruki y a sus hijas la posibilidad de huir de Isuke

-¿A dónde creen que van ustedes tres? Si piensan que me han ganado están muy equivocadas 3-

-Será mejor que contestes Isuke-sama no querrás hacer esperar a alguien en la línea, eso sería descortés-

La pelirroja había huido junto con sus herederas estando ya muy lejos del alcance de Isuke por lo que ésta no tuvo más remedio que contestar la llamada, inhaló profundamente y sacó el aire fuertemente tranquilizándose

-¿Diga? Ah… hola papá si estamos bien ¿y ustedes? Qué bueno… no papá, no he olvidado que vendrán este fin de semana con nosotras… si papá no hay ningún problema…-

Mientras hablaba con su padre por teléfono Isuke comenzó a caminar por su casa hasta llegar a una mesa de centro donde se encontraban algunas fotografías, tomó una entre sus manos y sonrió perdiéndose en sus pensamientos ignorando a la voz del otro lado

-Hija ¿sigues ahí?-

-¿uh? Si papá aquí sigo-

-Es evidente que ya te hemos aburrido hija ¿desde hace cuánto que nos estas ignorando?-

-¿¡Mamá!? ¿Pero qué…? Perdona, me distraje un momento y…-

Risas al otro lado de la línea se escuchaban

-Ok, voy a colgar, tu cabeza está en otra parte hija así que no te molestaremos más, nos vemos mañana, besos-

-Sí, igual, los quiero-

Dando por finalizada aquella llamada la peli rosa volvió a distraerse en aquella foto

-Esta foto fue del día en el que volvimos a vernos… el día que cumpliste tu palabra-

En un precioso marco de madera se encontraba la imagen de dos chicas, una pelirroja y otra peli rosa: ambas con un pocky en su boca, la chica pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa abrazaba por la cintura a una peli rosa mientras hacia la señal de victoria en cambio la peli rosa solo sonreía mientras miraba a la chica que la abrazaba. Isuke acaricio la foto que tenía entre sus manos y verificando que nadie la viera la abrazó hacia sí, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y cerrando los ojos comenzó a recordar

_(Flashback)_

_Isuke se encontraba de un humor insoportable, se sentía enojada, furiosa, triste, sola y frustrada, eso se debía no solo a su fallida participación en la Clase Negra en realidad eso era lo de menos, lo que la tenía así era una idiota de cabello rojo… pero eso Isuke no lo admitiría aunque lo supiera no lo admitiría pues hacerlo sería rendirse ante aquello que llaman sentimientos y eso era algo que en definitiva no haría, no mostraría signo de debilidad alguna. En un intento por animar a su pequeña, los padres de Isuke decidieron tomar unas vacaciones en las paradisiacas playas del Caribe, al parecer todo iba bien la peli rosa poco a poco iba "olvidando" sus penas hasta que un día el destino quiso jugar un poco con ella haciendo que cada instante del día recordara a esa pelirroja: lo primero fue haberse pintado las uñas con un color rosa… precisamente el rosa que usaba Haruki, lo segundo ver a unos niños comiendo algo que parecía ser pockys… tan lejos de casa y estando en un lugar con miles de cosas diferentes ¿tenían que estar precisamente comiendo esas cosas? Pero lo que definitivamente afectó a Isuke fue ver a una chica pelirroja… aquella chica por detrás era similar a Sagae, la peli rosa sabía que era imposible que ella estuviera ahí en el lugar exacto donde se encontraba pero tenía esperanza de que así fuera, fue al alcance de esa chica y al ver que no era quien ella creía todo en Isuke se rompió haciendo que su mente no dejara de pensar en Haruki y que su corazón no dejara de llamarla: la gran Inukai Isuke había perdido ante aquellos molestos sentimientos…la chica de los ojos naranja trataba por todos los medios de olvidarla, de odiarla pero todo era inútil, le gustaba, la quería, la amaba, la necesitaba en resumen estaba completa y absolutamente enamorada de Sagae Haruki, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Isuke eso no podía ser posible, no después de tanto tiempo en el cual su promesa parecía haber sido rota_

_-Prometo que volveré por ti Isuke-sama 3… pfft idiota, no sé por qué prometiste algo tan imbécil como eso sabiendo que no lo cumplirías… ¡TE ODIO! ¡OJALÁ JAMÁS TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO!- _

_Se aventó a la cama y comenzó a patalear y golpear hasta que su cuerpo se cansó, tomó su celular e inconscientemente buscó en sus imágenes una foto: la de Haruki, observó cada detalle de esa imagen que ya había memorizado, recorría con la yema de sus dedos esos labios y solo suspiraba soñando que algún día podría besarlos y sentir el suave tacto de su piel; pasó a otra foto y esta vez era una donde se encontraban las dos: Haruki obligando a Isuke a comer un pocky y ésta haciendo un signo de desaprobación ante la mirada coqueta de Haruki, una punzada en el corazón fue lo que sintió la peli rosa al ver a la chica de los ojos cobrizos y luego una sola lagrima bajando por sus mejillas, en un acto inconsciente que era manipulado por los sentimientos de ese momento Isuke llegó a la opción donde se encontraban sus contactos y miró el número de Sagae ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Marcar? ¿Borrarlo? De nuevo Isuke se llenó de furia y lanzó su teléfono lo más lejos que pudo y gritando dijo_

_-NO ME VOY A REBAJAR, TU DEBERIAS SER QUIEN ME LLAME YO NO, TU FUISTE QUIEN LO PROMETIO Y MALDITA SEA NO VOY A ESPERARTE MAS… SE ACABÓ HARUKI, SE ACABÓ ME PERDISTE… TE ODIO- _

_Isuke lloró aquella noche, lloró hasta que se quedó dormida, lágrimas de dolor y tristeza se apoderaron de ella, por primera vez en su vida se había abierto al amor y no podía ser que este mal nacido la tratara así._

_Al volver de sus vacaciones, la peli rosa no tenía muchos ánimos, aun le dolía la ausencia de la dueña de su corazón pero había prometido dejar eso atrás, así que trato de volver a sus actividades: retomó los entrenamientos de asesina y se dedicaba a las frivolidades de la vida, matar por dinero y vivir por dinero eso era lo único que le importaba o al menos esa era la idea con la que Isuke trataba de vivir negando sus propios sentimientos… una semana después de haber vuelto de sus vacaciones la peli rosa tomaba de nueva cuenta su ritmo pero sus molestos sentimientos no la dejaban en paz, pensaba todo el día en ella ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Pensaba en ella? Muchas preguntas se amontonaban en la cabeza de Isuke y cada una de ellas tenia a la pelirroja como protagonista _

_-Si sigo así me volveré loca… ¡YA BASTA!-_

_La peli rosa dejó escapar un grito de desesperación, acto seguido lanzó un golpe a la pared más cercana de su habitación_

_-Qué bueno que papá y mamá no están, sino ya estarían aquí fastidiándome 3-_

_El sonido del timbre alertó a Isuke_

_-Oh genial 3 lo que me faltaba ¿Quién demonios podrá ser?-_

_Al llegar a la entrada solamente puso una cara de fastidio pensando quien podría ser la persona al otro lado de la puerta ¿Qué acaso el mundo no entendía que no tenía ánimos para eso? _

_-¿Quién se atreve a fastidiarme? Sea quien sea lárgate de una buena vez-_

_Al abrir la puerta Isuke se congelo y palideció en verdad eso era una sorpresa jamás pensó que esa persona estaría ahí, soñaba con eso pero no lo esperaba_

_-Hey Isuke-sama… tan temperamental como siempre ¿no?-_

_En un acto reflejo Inukai cerró la puerta de un solo golpe, sacudiendo su cabeza negativamente pensando para sí "no,no,no,no,no,no esto no puede ser no,no,no,no,no idiota ¿Qué haces? Abre la puerta no seas imbécil" volviéndola a abrir_

_-Jajajaja en verdad nunca cambiaras ¿o si Isuke-sama? Tu siempre tan tierna-_

_-Cállate idiota y dime de una buena vez ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿Acaso vienes a que te mate? 3-_

_-Jajaja por favor, tu no me harías daño… además no es obvio: vengo por ti, vengo a cumplir mi promesa… lamento haber tardado tanto- _

_La peli rosa palideció ante aquella confesión y solo pudo poner una expresión de sorpresa ¿era verdad lo que había escuchado? Volviendo a tomar esa actitud arrogante como única forma de defensa sonrió sarcástica y mirando de arriba a abajo a la pelirroja frente a ella, dijo con un tono de desprecio _

_-Ja ¿Promesa? ¿De qué diablos hablas? Isuke no recuerda nada de eso, no seas estúpida y vete antes de que cumpla mi palabra y te haga pedazos 3-_

_La chica de los ojos anaranjados estaba dispuesta a cerrar la puerta de un golpe pero en un rápido movimiento Haruki la detuvo y entraron a la casa_

_-Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, deja de engañarte, no ocultes más tus sentimientos Isuke… tal vez no me creas pero te conozco perfectamente y sé que estas enamorada de mi así como yo lo estoy de ti-_

_-¿Qué dices?-_

_-Lo que escuchaste, estoy loca, completa y perdidamente enamorada de ti y no importa cuanto lo niegues tu sientes lo mismo por mí-_

_Isuke no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso… diablos Haruki tenía razón pero no lo admitiría, por lo que para defenderse trato de abofetear a la pelirroja ésta sabía perfectamente cual sería el movimiento de su chica por lo que detuvo el golpe, tomó entre sus brazos a la peli rosa y la besó. Un besó apasionado que Isuke no dudó en corresponder… por fin lo que tanto había deseado se estaba volviendo realidad_

_(Fin flashback)_

-Y después de ese beso vino otro y otro y otro hasta que en una acto de cursilería total me pediste que fuera tu novia… que idiota te viste 3 pero al final era lo que quería y acepte-

La peli rosa tenía un ataque de recuerdos que la estaban poniendo sensible y sentimental por lo que dejando la foto en su lugar tomó otra en sus manos. Esta foto era de nuevo una de ella y Haruki en una recamara bastante sencilla, la pelirroja sentada en el suelo usando unos anteojos y leyendo atentamente un libro mientras la oji naranja la peinaba esperando porque Haruki le prestara atención

-El día que fuimos a vivir a nuestro propio departamento, cuando decidiste estudiar una carrera y cambiar nuestras vidas… prometiéndome de nuevo algo-

_(Flashback)_

_-Y… ¿Qué te parece Isuke-sama?-_

_-No es la gran cosa 3 pero supongo que por ahora está bien-_

_-Esa es mi chica siempre tan positiva-_

_-No te entusiasmes demasiado, no pienso acostumbrarme a eso que llaman pobreza 3-_

_-Lo sé, yo solo quiero darle lo mejor a Isuke-sama por eso me esforzare y trabajare duro para darle a mi princesa todo lo que se merece y más-_

_Isuke miró con seriedad a Haruki, se sentía rara con aquella afirmación_

_-¿A qué te refieres con eso?_

_La pelirroja tomó entre sus brazos a la oji naranja envolviéndola en un abrazo, besó su frente y mirándola directo a los ojos con una gran seguridad dijo_

_-Me refiero a que a partir de ahora te prometo que nada te hará falta, estudiare y trabajare al máximo para darte solo lo mejor, cumplir todos tus deseos y caprichos, que tengas todo lo que mereces… haré hasta lo imposible porque nunca te arrepientas de haberme elegido. Isuke te prometo que daré siempre lo mejor de mí por ti… por nosotras… por nuestro futuro… porque te amo y quiero estar siempre contigo-_

_-Ya-ya para idiota 3 tu exceso de cursilería me está cansando… yo también te amo, idiota 3-_

_Una sonrojada Isuke besó a Haruki como forma de sellar esa promesa_

_(Fin flashback)_

-Decidiste ser arquitecta y yo decidí ser modelo pero el espíritu asesino era algo que nunca podría dejar; por unos años llevábamos ese tipo de doble vida: de día personas normales de noche asesinas aunque para ser sinceras tú eras más como mi guardaespaldas pues quien realizaba el trabajo era yo… a ti no te gustaba eso de ser asesino pero no podías dejarme sola. Éramos un gran equipo, con el tiempo pudimos haber sido las mejores asesinas del mundo pero entonces se te ocurrió una genial idea 3 idea que le daría un giro radical a mi vida-

Isuke de nueva cuenta tomó otra foto de Haruki y ella, aquella era una imagen difícil de creer: la peli rosa completamente feliz, radiante y aun más hermosa de lo normal vestida de novia mientras una pelirroja la cargaba en sus brazos mirándola con ternura igual de radiante y feliz vestida elegantemente

-Después de un tiempo me pediste dos cosas que cambiarían mi vida para siempre: uno casarme contigo y dos formar una familia… en esos momentos algo se apoderó de mí: miedo, sentía miedo, pánico, estaba aterrada, no podía creer que algo así de bueno me pudiera pasar… dudas y miedos se apoderaron de mi ¿Qué pasaría si no funcionaba? De nuevo me salvaste y prometimos algo 3-

_(Flashback)_

_Habían pasado varios años ya desde que Haruki e Isuke Vivian juntas, poco a poco construían un patrimonio y tenían un futuro bastante prometedor, exitosas en las profesiones que habían elegido para ellas el cielo era el limite pero aun con ese panorama tan bueno existía algo que a la pelirroja no le gustaba de su chica: que aun estuviera decidida a heredar el puesto de asesino de Eisuke. Por años Haruki cuidó de Isuke ayudándola en sus misiones y protegiéndola no solo de los asesinos sino también de ella misma, tenía muchos planes para convencer a la peli rosa de que dejara ese trabajo pero ninguno de ellos parecía funcionar, resignada a que eso tal vez no cambiaría una nueva idea nació en Haruki: formar una familia._

_Sí, la pelirroja deseaba una familia y la persona ideal para eso era su peli rosa… y si quería hacer las cosas bien primero debían casarse. Haruki planeó la mejor forma para proponerle matrimonio a Isuke después de una semana de preparar todo estaba listo: cena, velas, música, pockys y un enorme anillo de compromiso el cliché casi perfecto… solo faltaba la respuesta de Inukai Isuke. _

_Sagae Haruki temblaba de nervios no sabía que esperar de Isuke, después de tantos años juntas era obvio que la conocía perfectamente pero esta vez no sabía cuál sería la reacción de la peli rosa y eso la llenaba de miedo. Para Isuke esa era una cena romántica como muchas otras que habían tenido pues no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba. La cena fue tranquila, normal aunque la oji naranja notaba algo de nerviosismo en su acompañante pero eso era un detalle insignificante; al término de esa cena Haruki extendió una caja de pockys a Isuke quien miró con extrañeza la caja en sus manos_

_-¿uh? ¿Qué es esto?-_

_-Un regalo para Isuke-sama ¿Qué no es obvio?-_

_-¿Regalo? ¿Qué pretendes Haruki? Sabes perfectamente que a Isuke no le gustan estas cosas 3-_

_-Pero a mí me gustan y yo le gusto a Isuke-sama. Solo ábrela ¿quieres?-_

_Obedeciendo la orden de la chica de los ojos color cobre quien miraba sonriente y nerviosa Isuke abrió la caja de pockys encontrando un anillo en lugar de palitos de chocolate. Isuke miró sorprendida ese anillo y llevó sus manos a la boca no podía creer aquello ¿acaso era…?_

_-Isuke te amo ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-_

_Mil emociones se juntaron en la cabeza de Inukai Isuke pero dos predominaban: felicidad y miedo… terrible combinación pues la peli rosa se encontraba feliz de estar con Haruki, amar y sentirse amada y de que en un futuro tendría una familia con esa gran mujer pero el miedo se apoderó de ella, aquello era una responsabilidad enorme ¿Y si fracasaba en el intento? ¿Y si nada salía bien? En aquel momento la felicidad ganó y lo único que hizo Isuke fue aceptar esa propuesta pero las inseguridades no abandonaban la cabeza de la oji naranja, amaba a Haruki y si sentía una gran emoción y alegría pero no dejaba de pensar en que tal vez eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad y que tarde o temprano saldría de ese sueño y todo se iría al diablo. Pasaron un par de días después de la propuesta Isuke se sentía mal, el miedo se había apoderado completamente de ella, no podía seguir así, tomó una decisión drástica para escapar: huir de su hogar; esperó a que su pelirroja estuviera completamente dormida, con el corazón roto besó su frente y susurró_

_-No, no puedo con esto… perdóname-_

_Con lágrimas en los ojos Isuke huyo de casa pensando que eso sería lo mejor para Haruki: "te mereces algo mejor, esto es hermoso pero demasiado para mí, no quiero echar a perder tu vida, no puedo, adiós Haruki"_

_Isuke no sabía a donde ir y realmente no le importaba mucho el destino, lo único que quería era escapar, caminó por la ciudad alrededor de una hora encontrándose lejos de casa, a lo lejos encontró un parque y decidió ir allí para descansar… estando allí nadie podría encontrarla el parque estaba un poco oculto y con la poca luz de la luna nadie la encontraría ahí. Al llegar se sentó en una banca y de nuevo todo comenzó a darle vueltas_

_-Tal vez estoy siendo demasiado inmadura pero en realidad no sé qué hacer-_

_El frio y la soledad de la noche hacían que la peli rosa comenzara a aclarar su mente después de un largo rato se sentía mejor y más tranquila, observaba el cielo estrellado pensando en su futuro cerró los ojos… de repente algo la paralizó: sintió unos fuertes brazos alrededor de ella, dispuesta a atacar a quien se atreviera a hacerle algo trataba de salir de ese abrazo pero era inútil _

_-Soy yo Isuke tranquila-_

_Escuchar esa voz la asustó ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? La oji naranja trago saliva y trató de hablar pero nada salía, ni una sola palabra en lugar de eso lagrimas rodaban por el rostro de Isuke_

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste Isuke-sama? Estaba muy preocupada por ti ¿Qué pasa?-_

_La peli rosa solo lloró, lloró desahogándose totalmente estando en los brazos de la oji cobriza y bajo la intimidad de la noche. Debía decirle la verdad pues solo ella la entendería y sabría que hacer_

_-Yo sé que si llego a formar una familia quiero hacerlo a tu lado porque eres la única con la quiero estar y la única que me daría la fuerza para hacer eso y además te amo pero…-_

_-¿Pero?-_

_-Tengo miedo-_

_-Lo sé ¿crees que yo no? Pero mi amor por ti es más grande que ese miedo date la oportunidad Isuke y dame la oportunidad… somos un equipo y estaremos juntas en esto, en las buenas y en las malas, no importa lo que pase yo estaré ahí para ti: lo prometo-_

_-Y yo estaré ahí para ti también, no importa que estaré a tu lado… lo prometo 3-_

_(Fin flashback)_

-Al final todo salió bien y me di cuenta que a veces yo también puedo ser una idiota 3 después de todo casarme contigo no fue una mala idea es más ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado pero lo que en verdad me cambio totalmente fue la maternidad-

Una nueva foto era sostenida por la peli rosa, esta vez era un retrato familiar: Haruki, ella y sus dos hijas. Eran en verdad una familia feliz y llena de amor… y eso era gracias a todo el esfuerzo que habían puesto las dos mujeres en lograr eso y más

-Al llegar nuestra primera hija todo cambio, dejé de ser asesina, me dediqué solo a mi carrera de modelaje y a ser mejor cada día… ¡ay por todos los cielos! Que cursilerías digo 3 pero es la verdad con la llegada de mis pequeñas mi vida cambió radicalmente y eso fue para bien, todo gracias a ti-

_(Flashback)_

_Haruki e Isuke eran un matrimonio sólido, fuerte y lleno de amor, para la peli rosa Haruki era todo lo que necesitaba pero la pelirroja sentía que algo más le faltaba a su vida para ser aún más perfecta. Por todos los medios le mandaba señales a Isuke para que se diera cuenta de que ya era hora de que fuera tres pero la oji naranja parecía evadirlas_

_-Hey Isuke-sama ¿alguna vez te has preguntado cómo sería nuestra vida si fuéramos tres?-_

_-Tres son multitud Haruki 3 ¿alguna vez te has preguntado si ser madre me interesa?-_

_-Vamos Isuke-sama te verías hermosa en el papel madre, además creo que es hora de hacer más grande a nuestra familia-_

_-Si con grande te refieres a tener una familia "al estilo Sagae" olvídalo no pienso hacer eso-_

_-Oh por favor no puedo creer que le tengas miedo a la maternidad es más te aseguro que serías una excelente mamá… y más si me tienes a mí de apoyo-_

_-¡Olvídalo ya te dije!-_

_Siempre que Haruki sacaba el tema Isuke rápidamente lo evadía y si llegaban a discutirlo daba por terminado el tema pidiéndole a la pelirroja que olvidara todo ese asunto pero la oji cobriza no era de las personas que se daban por vencida, cada día Haruki luchaba por convencer a Isuke de que tener una familia era una buena idea, pero algo dentro de la peli rosa se negaba a aceptar aquella idea. No podía imaginarse a sí misma en el papel de mamá_

_-Yo, la gran Inukai Isuke estando atada a un mocoso 3, estar al pendiente de su vida, cuidarlo, educarlo y todas esas tonterías… oooh no, claro que no, yo no sirvo para eso, que ni siquiera lo piense esa idiota-_

_La realidad era que de nueva cuenta la peli rosa sentía un miedo inmenso, se sentía insegura, no se creía capaz de soportar un peso tan grande ¿Qué pasaría si fallaba? ¿Y si no era una buena madre? ¿Y si no servía para ese tipo de cosas? Isuke no quería decepcionar a Haruki ni a ella misma, por lo que estar sin hijos era una situación cómoda para ella… además por duro que fuera aun tenia vagos recuerdos de su vida antes de Eisuke y lo que recordaba no le gustaba ni tantito, temía que en algún momento llegase a ser como sus padres biológicos_

_-No, no quiero ni pensar que pasaría si llego a parecerme a esos malditos… no, no, no. Así estamos bien, solo las dos-_

_Paso el tiempo y Haruki iba resignándose a que su familia no llegaría, por más que intentaba no lograba convencer a su peli rosa que las cosas saldrían bien y que todo sería maravilloso, poco a poco la ilusión se iba apagando en Haruki y con ello la sonrisa radiante y la energía de su personalidad; ya no era la misma Sagae Haruki que veía todo especial y luminoso, su sonrisa ya no se veía más, algo en ella iba muriendo. Isuke se sentía mal incluso triste al ver como su pelirroja iba tomando aquella actitud ¿Cómo podía hacerle algo así a la persona que más amaba? _

_Después de pensarlo y repensarlo varias veces Isuke llegó a la conclusión de que la actitud que tenía no solo era egoísta sino también tonta, tenía a una buena persona a su lado y en definitiva si alguna vez soñó con formar una familia a la única persona que imaginó a su lado era sin duda Sagae Haruki pues ella sabría bien que hacer y no la abandonaría. La peli rosa era la única que podía devolverle el brillo a esos hermosos ojos cobrizos y dibujar de nuevo una sonrisa, y por supuesto iba a serlo, Isuke estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por ella, porque lo merecía y porque en el fondo deseaba tener una familia… aunque eso Isuke no lo admitiría. _

_Esa noche al llegar a casa Haruki se encontraba desanimada pero trataba de mostrar un buen aspecto con su chica_

_-Isuke-sama he llegado-_

_La pelirroja se sonrojo ligeramente y comenzó a sentir nervios al ver a Isuke quien usaba un sexy conjunto de lencería y sostenía un pocky en su boca, no comprendía por qué se sentía así después de todo había visto miles de veces a la oji naranja de esa manera pero algo dentro de ella le decía que esta ocasión no era como las demás _

_-Dime ¿a qué se debe esa cara de idiota que pusiste 3?-_

_-Pu-pues la-la ver-verdad no lo sé, esta noche luces radiante I-Isuke-sa-sama-_

_-Oh ¿en verdad? Me alegra ver que te haya gustado 3-_

_-Isuke… te conozco perfectamente, dime ¿Qué estas planeando?-_

_-¡Ay por favor! 3 ¿Qué acaso no puedo recibir de una manera especial a mi hermosa chica? Además no creo que en el futuro podamos hacer esto-_

_-¿uh? ¿Por qué no?-_

_-Porque no creo que sea un buen ejemplo o un buen espectáculo para nuestros hijos 3-_

_Al escuchar la última palabra Haruki se sorprendió aún más, se sentía en shock ¿hijos? ¿En verdad había escuchado esa palabra? Poco a poco su sonrisa habitual comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro mientras tomaba a Isuke en brazos _

_-¿Es en serio? Isuke ¿no estás jugando verdad?-_

_-Por supuesto que no idiota 3 es lo más serio que he dicho en mi vida. Si, lo he pensado y me he dado cuenta que he sido egoísta y tonta al no querer formar una familia siendo que yo también lo deseo tanto como tú… además sé que estarás a mi lado no importa lo que pase, estarás para mí y soy yo ahora la que promete que te hará feliz toda tu vida y si esa felicidad esta en forma una familia entonces lo haré… por ti, por mí, por nosotras… ¡Ay por todos los cielos! Escucha que cursilerías estoy diciendo 3 bueno que dices ¿tenemos un bebé o no?-_

_Haruki saltó de emoción y abrazó a Isuke expresándole todo el amor que le profesaba, la besó con pasión y con lágrimas de felicidad solo dijo "Gracias" pues con ese simple gesto la peli rosa le demostraba todo lo que sentía por ella, demostraba que no importaba si estaba lista o no mientras estuvieran unidas cualquier prueba la pasarían. Esa noche hicieron el amor de una manera especial como si en ese acto una nueva promesa de amor y de un futuro prometedor se escribía. Esta vez el miedo se iba por fin dejando solo la luz de la esperanza de una nueva familia_

_(Fin flashback)_

-Y entonces tuviste que soportarme dos embarazos, mis cambios emocionales, mis cambios en la rutina y todas esas cosas. Gracias a eso descubrí que lo que en verdad me hacía feliz no era el dinero o mi trabajo de asesina, era tener una familia y todo ese amor y alegría que da 3 porque gracias a ti Sagae Haruki tengo todo lo que siempre soñé-

Abrazando la foto de sus hijas Isuke sonrió sinceramente pues al fin había descubierto que podía amar a otras personas además de ella y eso de la maternidad era algo que en verdad le gustaba, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Rápidamente soltó aquella fotografía al escuchar pasos que se acercaban y tomando la misma actitud de siempre volteó a ver de quien se trataba

-Mamá te estamos esperando ¿Qué diablos haces aquí 3?-

-Si mamá, ya vámonos, todo está listo y papá espera-

Las dos pequeñas herederas tomaban cada una un brazo de la peli rosa llevándola a su habitación para que por fin el manicure diera inicio, Isuke sonrió y de la mano de sus hijas llegó al lado de Haruki. Formar una familia había sido la mejor decisión de sus vidas y aquella promesa de ser felices se cumplía. Haruki e Isuke renovaban todas las promesas que a lo largo de su vida habían hecho día con día y para no olvidarlas capturaban cada momento especial, como aquella manicura que quedó plasmada en una foto familiar y en los corazones de las cuatro.

* * *

-¿Quién lo diría? No soy tan mala madre después de todo 3-

-Claro que no y menos si tienes a una mujer como yo a tu lado-

-Cierto, si tu estas aquí me harás quedar siempre como la mejor del mundo 3-

-Hey ese fue un golpe bajo, no habrá amor para ti esta noche Isuke-sama. Es más me iré a dormir con mis hijas-

-Que infantil eres podrías recordarme ¿Por qué me case contigo? Idiota 3-

* * *

_Damas y caballeros ¡HE VUELTO! Ni la muerte pudo conmigo xD jajaja Hola de nuevo a todos, es un gusto estar de regreso, perdonen la ausencia en verdad la tecnología me odia ¬¬ pues el irme no fue mi decisión, tuve problemas con mi computadora y la reparación tardo un poco… una semana sin computadora, no saben cuánto agradezco que hayan inventado los Smartphone xD_

_¿Me extrañaron? Porque yo si los extrañe :3 (es en serio) (si, lo sé, soy un cursi de lo peor) por eso esta vez he querido "reivindicarme" y he escrito una historia más larga de lo normal y sobre una de mis parejas favoritas: Isuke y Haruki /n_n/_

_Ok, lo admito mostré un lado sensible (muuuuuy sensible) de Isuke pero fue porque sentí la necesidad de darle un contexto más amplio a la historia de estas dos debido a la gran cantidad de ideas que me bombardearon y que quería plasmar (también por eso ha salido este cap. más largo de lo normal) además yo sé que en el fondo, muuuuuuuuuy en el fondo Isuke tiene su lado tierno ;) _

_Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado,por cierto la dedicatoria al principio es por una de mis lectoras, antes de que me quemen vivo se perfectamente que tengo una historia pendiente para otro lector: no desesperes tu historia esta tomando tiempo pero es porque no quiero decepcionarte y le dedico una especial atención ;) (por favor no te enojes conmigo, tenme paciencia u.u) aclarado esto, de nuevo mil perdones por la espera pero no fui yo, fue la tecnología u_u como siempre los reviews son bien recibidos, siéntanse libres de escribirme su opinión, gracias por su apoyo y nos estamos leyendo. _

_Saludos y un abrazo: Legan :D_

_PD. Recuerden que este símbolo 3 representa a los corazones de Isuke pues Isuke sin corazones no es Isuke xD_


	7. Bonus: ¿Tú que dices?

**Bonus: ¿Tú que dices?**

-Y ese es el reporte de hoy… Nio fuera-

-Un excelente trabajo como siempre… mis felicitaciones-

El lugar donde se encontraban esas dos mujeres no era nada nuevo, era ya un lugar común, incluso podría decirse rutinario, después de todo la juez de la Clase Negra era Hashiri Nio y la directora de la academia Myojo era Meichi Yuri

-Realmente nada nuevo en esta Clase Negra… vaya…-

-¿Acaso Meichi-san está decepcionada?-

La hermosa castaña se levantó de su asiento y dio unos pasos alejándose de su escritorio, miró en dirección de aquella rubia enigmática y dedicándole una sonrisa sutil, movió su cabeza negativamente

-No es eso Nio-chan… es algo más que no logro descifrar, pero no hay que preocuparnos por eso-

La chica al escuchar la forma tan cariñosa en la que la habían llamado no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, su habitual sonrisa de gato se dibujó y dando saltitos de alegría recorría aquella habitación; mientras la directora tomaba de nuevo su lugar detrás de ese enorme escritorio y mirando la pantalla frente a ella no pudo evitar suspirar, con un ligero toque de nostalgia en su voz dijo al aire

-Me preguntó cómo se encuentra Haru-chan-

-Es obvio que está bien… se quedó con Tokaku-san y al parecer quieren formar una familia-

-Veo que has seguido las indicaciones de no perderles la pista-

-Y aunque no me lo hubieran pedido, en cierto modo esa generación de la Clase Negra fue especial para mí-

-¿Qué hay de las demás?-

-Hitsugi y Chitaru después del drama y la tragedia que vivieron demostraron que su amor era más fuerte que todo; Sumireko fiel a su costumbre tiene a dos por el precio de una: vive su amor con Banba; Shiena está completamente loca sigo sin comprender qué demonios le vio a Otoya… pfff el amor es ciego; Suzu encontró de nuevo el amor al lado de Kouko; por ultimo Isuke se quedó con Haruki… las chicas más sexy de la academia Myojo demostraron que para el amor no hay condiciones. Todas quedaron como pareja y al parecer con un futuro claro de formar una familia… eso si fue raro y muy loco. Me parece que es la primera vez que pasa eso en una clase negra ¿o me equivoco?-

-Tienes toda la razón Nio-chan, es la primera vez que pasa eso… por eso fueron una generación especial… sus habilidades eran excelentes pero al final todas fallaron… aunque su recompensa fue más grande: encontraron amor y algo más-

Una vez más Meichi se levantó de su asiento y con seguridad se dirigió hacia Nio, tomándola de la cintura la acercó a ella y la besó

-Incluso tú ¿o me equivoco Nio-chan?-

Cierto era que Meichi Yuri gustaba de Nio, no solo eso la amaba pero por años no creyó conveniente hacer que su relación se volviera "publica" después de todo la castaña tenía una buena reputación y debía mantenerla, una relación con una chica mucho menor que ella no se vería bien, pero eso había cambiado, Nio estaba creciendo y en poco tiempo se volvería mayor de edad ¿Qué era entonces lo que le impedía formalizar algo con la rubia? ¿A qué le temía la gran Meichi Yuri?

-Dime Nio-chan… ¿nunca has pensado en sentar cabeza?-

-Yuri-san ¿eso es una proposición?-

-Podría ser… imagina lo siguiente: una preciosa joven rubia casada con una hermosa y madura mujer castaña, viviendo en una gran casa con todos los lujos y comodidades…-

-Mmmm suena bastante tentador ¿Qué más?-

-Y por las tardes en el enorme jardín jugar con sus adorables hijos…-

-No, no, no, no, no espera un momento Meichi-san… ¿en serio piensas en eso? ¿Tú, yo, juntas: una familia? No, no, no sabes que conmigo sería como criar a dos niños… no cuentes con eso-

La chica rubia se separó de la mayor dejándola en shock y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, de la manera más rápida Nio trataba de ocultar sus emociones disimulando serenidad pero algo por dentro la estaba consumiendo ¿acaso la rubia se encontraba intranquila por aquella proposición?

Nio había pensado por mucho tiempo en la posibilidad de tener eso que llaman familia… formar una familia no sonaba tan mal y menos si la persona con quien la formaría era su "protectora" pues no era un secreto la lealtad que le tenía a la directora y el amor que le profesaba, Nio amaba a Meichi prácticamente desde que la conoció y el sentimiento era mutuo pero ¿en verdad quería una vida como la de las demás chicas? Esta pregunta rondaba la cabeza de la oji naranja desde hacía mucho tiempo y cada vez que recibía noticias de sus excompañeras la duda se volvía más grande; Nio nunca había tenido una familia pero cada vez que imaginaba su futuro pensaba en tener una, sonaba divertido y quién sabe tal vez era lo que necesitaba para "madurar" pero también le representaba un problema, pues su mujer en el fondo deseaba tener hijos y por extraño que pareciera le preocupaba que en el futuro un pequeño humano llegara a su vida, de alguna forma pertenecería a dos clanes (uno más asesino que otro) y que un pequeño o pequeña tuviera esas "responsabilidades" o "problemas" le creaba un conflicto a la oji naranja ¿Cómo lo criaría? ¿Qué sería de su futuro? ¿Podría con el peso de ser heredero de un clan? Lo admitiera o no eso le creaba un conflicto a Nio, tal vez también a Meichi, por eso cada vez que la castaña hablaba de una familia, la rubia rápidamente rompía con las ilusiones de la directora, aunque esto le doliera en el alma.

De nuevo la rubia había evadido el tema y a Meichi Yuri no le quedaba más opción que resignarse y seguir esperando ¿tendría la suficiente paciencia para eso? ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar a que su pequeña le diera una respuesta positiva? Levantando los hombros y sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones como tratando de tranquilizarse, la oji rosa volvió a su cómodo asiento, dándole la espalda a su chica

-Muy bien, si eso es todo puedes retirarte Hashiri-san, que tengas buena tarde-

La voz de la directora había cambiado, ya no se dirigía de una manera suave y dulce a su compañera, su tono era ahora rudo, se escuchaba molesto y triste, señal de que la conversación había terminado y de mala manera, Nio llevó sus manos al pecho, le dolía aquella actitud pero sabía que en parte era culpa suya que el ánimo de la castaña cambiara tan drásticamente pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Dirigiéndose a la salida, la rubia dudó acerca de si debía o no salir, la voz en su cabeza le pedía a gritos que por esta vez no dejara las cosas así, que buscara una solución y de una buena vez se enfrentara a aquello.

-NO, ESTA VEZ NO-

Diciendo eso en un grito, con paso veloz y seguro, Nio llegó a donde se encontraba Meichi, encontrándola con algunas lágrimas y un semblante decaído, aunque esta imagen le rompía el corazón a la rubia, no dejaría que esto la afectara, debían hablar aquí y ahora y aclarar de una buena vez qué era lo que pasaría; la rubia tomó el mentón de la castaña forzándola a verla de frente pero los tristes ojos rosas miraban en otra dirección pues no tenían intención de encontrarse con unos ojos naranja intensos que sabía muy bien la manejaría a su antojo y cedería a cualquier capricho. De nuevo tomando esa actitud ruda la directora habló

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Escúchame muy bien Yuri, por años yo te he esperado, espero el momento de salir de las sombras y que no te avergüences de tener una relación conmigo…-

-Sabes perfectamente que no me avergüenzo, es solo…-

-No manchar tu ilustre imagen, si, si ese cuento ya me lo sé. Cállate y déjame hablar ¿de acuerdo? Mi edad siempre ha sido un problema para ti, entonces ahora que estoy creciendo ¿al fin te das cuenta que podemos o más bien que quieres estar conmigo? Que al fin podemos estar juntas porque ya casi soy adulta, que por fin podemos formar una familia porque la sociedad no hablaría mal y que voy a madurar al volverme madre y que seremos una familia feliz y normal y…-

-Nio ya basta, nada de lo que dices tiene sentido, maldita sea ¿Por qué siempre hablas de más? Nunca, escúchame bien NUNCA he visto tu edad como un problema, desde que te conocí te he querido, conforme el tiempo fue pasando me enamoré de ti y ese cariño se volvió amor; desde que llegaste a mi vida quise darte eso que te habían negado, el pertenecer a una familia, recibir amor, calidez y todo lo que una familia se supone debía darte… con esto me doy cuenta que entonces no te he dado eso, no te lo he demostrado-

Separándose de la menor bruscamente, la castaña dedicó una mirada fría a la chica dándole a entender que era mejor que se fuera o de otro modo las cosas no terminarían bien. Sin entender del todo que era lo que había pasado una orgullosa Nio se dirigió a la salida

-Buenas tardes Meichi-san-

Y dando un portazo corrió hacia su habitación con lágrimas en los ojos. Ambas mujeres se sentía mal con todo lo que había pasado ¿Por qué era tan difícil lograr lo que querían?

Con la mirada perdida en el horizonte Meichi Yuri buscaba la mejor forma de aclarar esto con su chica, jamás había sido buena expresando sentimientos pero por ella haría un esfuerzo, debía hacerlo

-¿Qué debo hacer? Dime que hago… ¿Cómo logro hacer que veas que quiero estar contigo, que siempre he querido estar contigo?-

Todo daba vueltas en la cabeza de la castaña, recordaba cada uno de los momentos que había vivido con la rubia y no podía negarlo le encantaba estar a su lado, sentía que su vida tenía un sentido, una razón y con ella se sentía completa, tenía eso que llamaban una vida plena y llena de amor, lo único que faltaba era formalizarlo

-Por eso compré un anillo… ¿huh? Espera un momento… EL ANILLO-

La hermosa mujer buscaba como loca en su escritorio una pequeña caja, la desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de ella al no poder encontrarla; después de haber hecho un caos en su oficina al fin había encontrado esa caja, al abrirla una sonrisa de alivio se le dibujaba al ver que un anillo se encontraba aun en su lugar: de plata con un pequeño diamante y las iniciales "Y y N". Con el anillo en la palma de su mano meditó acerca de lo que debía hacer ahora, había comprado ese anillo tiempo atrás pero el momento justo para entregarlo parecía no llegar, Meichi buscaba una respuesta segura de Nio pero parecía que eso jamás pasaría

-Debo arriesgarme, no puedo esperar más… me voy a declarar… malditos nervios no me traicionen-

Decidida a jugarse el todo por el todo la directora respiró profundamente, de nuevo depositó el anillo en su caja y lo guardo muy bien en su saco, ensayo un discurso que sabía que no diría pero que le ayudaba a tener más valor, miró el reloj que marcaba casi la media noche, se arregló de nueva cuenta

-Muy bien ya es hora… esto se resuelve aquí y ahora-

Saliendo de su oficina se dirigió a la habitación de Nio, con mucho sigilo y cuidando que nadie la viera entró cautelosamente al cuarto de su pequeña rubia. Por la hora no le sorprendía que se encontrara durmiendo, mirándola de lejos sonreía al ver lo adorable que podía ser esa rubia, poco a poco Meichi comenzó a desvestirse quedando solamente en ropa interior, suave y sigilosamente se metió a la cama de Nio abrazándola por la cintura y aspirando su aroma; la oji naranja se sobresaltó al sentir a alguien más, girándose para ver de quien se trataba su corazón dio un brinco y quedó en shock al ver de quien se trataba

-Me-Meichi-san ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Debemos hablar aquí y ahora Nio-chan… por favor-

-¿Y sobre qué debemos hablar? ¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar?-

-Nosotras… nuestro futuro-

La mayor se sonrojó y la menor palideció ante esa afirmación, sentándose sobre la cama las dos estaban dispuestas a aclarar algo así de importante, ninguna de las dos sabía que esperar pero estaban seguras de que llegarían hasta las últimas consecuencias

-Muy bien… suéltalo, dime ¿Qué es eso tan importante Meichi-san?-

-Te amo, de acuerdo… te amo Nio y quiero que estemos juntas para siempre, quiero estar a tu lado, quiero que estés a mi lado y quiero que juntas formemos una familia-

-¿De nuevo con eso de la familia? ¿Por qué te empeñas en ese imposible?-

-Porque no lo es, porque ambas sabemos que eso es lo que queremos… no importa cuántas veces lo niegues tú lo deseas tanto como yo… por favor Nio déjate de tonterías y piensa que nuestra felicidad sería precisamente estar juntas y ser una familia-

-Una familia ¿no? ¿Cómo todos los demás? O sea ¿quieres decir que de ahora en adelante vamos a ser personas normales con una vida normal? Yuri ¿es en serio?-

-Ser como una persona normal… eso es algo que no va a pasar y lo sabes, tenemos responsabilidades pero también quiero que sepas que incluso en esta locura que vivimos lo único que nos traería paz es aferrarnos a una esperanza, tener una razón por la cual vivir, eso es lo que quiero ofrecerte en forma de eso que deseas desde siempre: una familia, no te niegues esa oportunidad y déjame hacerte feliz de esa forma Nio-chan, por favor déjame estar en tu vida y quédate en la mía, no importa si quedamos solo tú y yo o llegamos a ser tú, yo y alguien más, lo que me importa es que estemos juntas, en la modalidad que sea, no te preocupes por el futuro, sabremos que hacer-

Tomando su saco Meichi tomó la pequeña caja mostrando su contenido Nio abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida y llevó las manos a su boca

-Nio-chan por favor seamos felices juntas-

-Yuri-san ¿esto es una proposición?-

-¿Crees que hace falta especificar?-

-¿No se supone que debías arrodillarte o algo así?-

-Yo quiero hacer algo diferente y tú ¿buscas un cliché? ¡Ay por favor Nio! Déjate de bromas y dime de una buena vez ¿aceptas o no?-

-Y… ¿y qué pasa si no resulta? ¿Qué pasa si te das cuenta que fue una mala idea? ¿Y qué pasaría si terminamos mal? ¿Y…?-

Hashiri Nio no pudo seguir hablando pues unos labios la callaban con un beso apasionado que no dudó en responder, un beso eso era todo lo que la rubia necesitaba para que sus dudas se disiparan y solo quedara la idea de que todo sería perfecto mientras Meichi Yuri estuviera con ella

-De nuevo estás hablando de más Nio-chan, solo necesitaba un sí o un no

Sobre ella se encontraba la castaña impidiendo el escape de la pequeña rubia, los enigmáticos ojos rosas la miraban suplicando por una respuesta, era la hora de la verdad para Nio ya no había escapatoria, ya no había dudas, por fin después de mucho veía las cosas claras, su sonrisa de gato apareció y guiñando un ojo tomó la caja dándosela a Meichi

-Esta es la parte donde sacas el anillo, me preguntas, yo respondo y tú pones el anillo en mi dedo-

-Jajajajaja de acuerdo… Hashiri Nio ¿me concedes el honor de hacerte feliz el resto de nuestras vidas?-

-¡Oh por todos los cielos! ¡Oh por todos los cielos! Si Meichi Yuri, acepto, acepto-

Ante la escena tan divertida la mayor rio "en verdad quiero estar contigo siempre" pensaba en el momento que ponía el anillo en la mano de la menor. "En verdad contigo estaré bien" pensaba la oji naranja al ver el anillo en su mano

-Bueno ¿nos besamos ya? O acaso tienes otra cosa que decirme-

Meichi se acercó suavemente y depositó un tierno beso en los labios de Nio, luego otro y otro y otro hasta que esa habitación se transformó en un campo de batalla de amor, amor que sería demostrado toda la noche. Aquellas dos mujeres sabían que tal vez nunca podrían vivir una vida normal, estaban atadas a responsabilidades muy grandes pero no por eso dejarían de lado las cosas importantes de la vida como lo es formar una familia, después de todo esa familia podría traerles paz y armonía en una vida llena de responsabilidad y muerte… sería una luz de esperanza en un mundo obscuro, ya no había límites para demostrar su amor y transformarlo en algo que deseaban con tanta fuerza: una familia en la modalidad que fuera.

* * *

-Y dime Meichi-san ¿en verdad has pensado eso de tener hijos?-

-Claro, me encantaría ser madre y tú también te verías bien en ese papel-

-Dime Yuri-san ¿crees que estas preparada para criar a un hijo?-

-Bueno con todos estos años de tenerte bajo mi custodia he tomado práctica, perfeccionaré la técnica y no cometeré errores, no quiero malcriar a alguien más

-¡Jum! ¡Qué mala eres Meichi-san!-

* * *

_Hola a todos /n_n/ espero se encuentren bien, en esta ocasión le tocó a Nio ser el capítulo bonus de esta historia. La verdad es que lo he hecho así porque en un principio no tenía contemplado crear un cap. de Nio, después de meditarlo (y preguntarles xD) me dije ¿Por qué no? Y así fue como le di su historia a la pequeña Hashiri :3_

_Lo admito, este capítulo en especial me ha costado porque a diferencia de las demás en verdad no me imagino a Nio como mamá y menos a la directora Meichi por lo tanto decidí darle un enfoque diferente y contar su historia desde el punto en el que su familia inició, es decir, con la decisión de ambas de estar juntas n.n (aaaawwww) espero de corazón este bonus haya sido de su agrado, ya saben que los reviews son bien recibidos, siéntanse libres de expresarse y dar su opinión sincera acerca de esta capítulo ;)_

_Bien, este fanfic ha llegado a su fin pero no esta historia… Así es señoras y señores la historia de nuestras asesinas y sus herederos acaba de comenzar, este fanfic es algo así como una precuela :D atentos porque esto es solo el comienzo *are you ready for countdown? (Creo que he dado un spoiler xD)_

_Antes de terminar oficialmente con "Misión: Maternidad" quiero expresar mis más sinceras gratitudes a TODOS ustedes que leyeron y siguieron esta historia hasta el final, en verdad _

_¡GRACIAS TOTALES! _

_¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!_

_Sin ustedes esto no habría sido posible, de corazón mil gracias por su apoyo, por sus reviews, por leer y esperar pacientemente, por ayudarme a crecer y mejorar, por aguantar mis cursilerías y por hacerme feliz y permitirme hacerlos feliz con mis historias. Los escritores dejamos parte de nuestra alma y corazón en cada una de nuestras obras por lo tanto nuestros lectores se llevan una parte de nosotros, gracias por leer y darme una oportunidad, gracias por dejarme llegar a su corazón (ok, creo que me estoy pasando de cursi :3) _

_Si me lo permiten (y espero no se molesten los demás) quiero agradecer especialmente a tres lectores quienes se han vuelto parte importante en mi formación como escritor: _

_**Nether Pastrana: quien ha leído desde el principio mis historias y espera pacientemente por ellas :D gracias bro tus reviews siempre motivan, espero no decepcionarte nunca ;) **_

_**kali9105: María-chan n_n quien me deleita con su historia y me motiva a escribir mejor para no bajar el nivel y seguir escribiendo con mucho sentimiento y corazón, gracias por tus reviews, por tu ayuda, explicaciones y apoyo… y por mandarme energía para escribir xD**_

_**Inu4Neko: quien cada vez que deja un review saca un nuevo termino que agrego a mi glosario personal de fanfic xD gracias por darle oportunidad a mi fanfic a pesar de no ser una persona tan cursi me alegra saber que cada one-shot te gustara :3 sigue con tu historia que me encanta leer ;)**_

_**A ustedes tres en especial ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!**_

_Ahora sí, es todo, oficialmente termino esta historia de "Misión: Maternidad" que espero haya sido de su agrado. Nos estamos leyendo porque esto es solo el comienzo… un abrazo y que la fuerza los acompañe /n_n/_

_Atte. Legan Hanazono_


End file.
